Creatures of the Night
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: In a world where ghouls and monsters rule, an outcast witch tries to fit in with the rest of the Creatures of the Night at his new school. While he's there, lots of unexpected things happen to him, as well as a romance with a mysterious vampire. BoyXBoy
1. Enter Witch Boy!

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! My name is Pinkshuchan, but you can call me Shu. Summer is ending which means autumn is coming. So, I wanted to get a head start on my Gravitation AU story; Creatures of the Night. I wanted to give this story a bit of a darker edge compared to lots of stories I've written so I hope it's good. Now, for the disclaimer. This is an AU story so it doesn't take place in the Greavitation universe. I don't own Gravitation nor its characters. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami. Also, this story does contain some BoyXBoy romance, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Now, without further adieu, I give you the first chapter of Creatures of the Night. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Enter Witch Boy!

Being human, we all know lots of stories whether they're about witches or vampires, werewolves or ghouls, goblins or mummies, etc. Well, this story I'm about to tell you contains all of the creatures I've just named. It is a story that is terrifying yet romantic, dark yet passionate. And no, this is not another Twilight story. Let us begin, shall we?

In our society, we have only heard of these Creatures of the Night but we have never seen them. We have heard of people who had supposedly encountered one, but we have never seen one with our very eyes. That is because they live in a different world than us and using dark magic, they are able to access our world at any time.

In their world, day is night and night is day. In other words, they sleep during the day and a new day is when it gets dark. In their world, there are trees that can speak while everything else is dead. In their world, they are neither good or evil. However, that doesn't mean they do not have enemies.

The Fiends of Hell; residents of the Fire Cave beyond the Skeleton Forest, are their worst enemy. They are demons created by the Creatures of the Night from spirits that came into the Pool of Death deep within the Fire Cave to serve them. But the fiends flew into a rage and began their plan to make the world of the Creatures of the Night into a second hell. However, the Creatures of the Night made sure that none would succeed. The fiends that were already created were inprisoned behind the door beside the Pool of Death which can only be opened by that of a witch.

Witches are not as ugly as we assume them to be. In fact, they are the most beautiful of the Creatures of the Night. They are also known as the Mistresses of Darkness. Younger witches who still needed to work on their magic were called Girls of the Night. As you can already tell, every witch born to existance was female. But that was all about to change. One day, one of the witches had given birth to twins. Her name was Kyoko Shindo and every Creature of the Night knew her to be the most wise and beautiful of witches. One of the twins she gave birth to was a beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Kyoko was happy to see the baby girl because she looked a bit like her. However, the other twin became such a shock to her. It was a baby boy with pink hair and violet eyes. It couldn't be possible, but it was true. One of her new born children happens to be the first male witch ever in existance. But dispite that, it didn't change her love for both her children. The news of her son's birth became the highlight of the minds of the Creatures of the Night. But Kyoko wasn't going to let their talk get in the way of her children. So, with every chance she got, she and her children would move to different places in the world of the Creatures of the Night.

Fifteen years have passed since then. Kyoko and her family were currently in a house deep in a forest filled with talking trees, but it didn't stop making their new home from being peaceful. But because they lived in a new home, that meant her children need to start a new life at school. Like humans or Daywalkers as the Creatures of the Night call them, Creatures of the Night also go to school. This was the twins' first day at their new school. Kyoko was making breakfast for the twins when her daughter came down in a black dress that reached her knees with a purple cat pendant, black high heels, and a black hat with a purple ribbon. For her face, she had purple eye shadow, black eye liner, and black lipstick on.

"Good night, mother." she said with a smile on her face.

"Good night, Maiko." said Kyoko "How did you sleep?"

"Peaceful as always. It's strange for me to be going to a new school, but I hope I get a lot of friends like I did at my last school."

"I'm sure you will. By the way, have you seen your brother?"

"Before I came down, I checked his room. He was there sitting near the window."

"He seems to be doing that a lot. Go eat your breakfast while I go get him!" Kyoko walked up the stairs and went into her son's bedroom.

There, sitting on a bench close to the window was her son. He wore a black halter top that ended just above his belly button with a pink strap wrapped around his arms near his shoulders and sewn in the middle of his chest and really short black shorts with long black boots that reached a little above his knees. On his arms were black fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows. He was looking through the window; oblivious to the fact that his mother had walked in.

"Shuichi?" she asked "Are you ok, sweetie?"

Her son, Shuichi, jumped a little when he heard his mother's voice suddenly, but he never moved his eyes away from the window. "Today is the start of a new life at school, which means it's another time for me to be seen as a freak."

"You are not." Kyoko sat beside her son and began stroking his short pink hair. "Yes, it's true that you are a bit different from the other witches just because you're a male, but dispite your gender, you are still a witch; a Girl of the Night. Don't think different!"

"Tell that to everyone else! It doesn't matter which school I go to. In every school, I'm a freak and I don't have any friends. While on the other hand, Maiko gets tons of friends because she's beautiful and the fact that she's female like every other witch out there. Even after we move to a different school, she still gets in contact with them."

"You and your sister are different from each other. It doesn't matter if your genders are different. You are both equally beautiful. Of course, it doesn't matter how beautiful you are. Being a witch is a blessing yet also a curse. We are known to be very beautiful and we have more power than any other Creature of the Night, but at the same time, there are people that fear us and so we would forever be alone without anyone to love us."

"I would want nothing more than to be loved by someone, mother. Someone who would look past my powers and the fact that I'm a male witch. In fact, I want to be free. I want to fly away from here and find a place where I would belong. I even want to see a sunrise for the first time."

Kyoko covered her son's mouth right after he said that. "No, Shuichi. A sunrise is not something for anyone like us to see."

"But why? Do we die if we see a sunrise?"

"No, but it's best that we stay in darkness. Our beauty shines best with moonlight and the rest of the Creatures of the Night are nocturnal creatures. Now, enough of this talk. You have to go to school in less than an hour and you still haven't put your face on. And where's your hat?"

"Under the bed."

Kyoko walked over to the bed, looked under and found the hat beside a box that said 'Shuichi's Happy Memories'. She became curious as to what the box was and pulled it out along with the hat. "Shuichi? What's with this box?"

"I made it so I could keep every good memory I make with me." he said as he tried to put his mascara on.

"Do you have any so far?"

"Only of times I've had with you and Maiko. Nothing else."

"Well, you are sure to get happy memories here at your new school. I talked to the principal of the school and he said he'll do whatever it takes to make you enjoy every moment you have at school."

Shuichi looked at his mother in worry. "But that will only make things worse. Everyone would think I need treatment like that because I'm special or something."

"You are special, dear. You just don't realize it."

"Whatever." Shuichi just continued putting his makeup on in silence. Mother and son didn't say a single word to each other until Shuichi had to go downstairs and quickly eat his breakfast. Maiko was already done her breakfast and she was currently reapplying her lipstick on. After Shuichi was done, he and Maiko went out the door and went off to school. As they walked through, the trees all wished them luck on their first day at a new school. Eventually, they had made it.

Yoru Academy; the biggest school for every type of Creature of the Night out there. Maiko was excited while Shuichi couldn't care less. All he wanted was for the day to come and go. Unlike in the human world, night is longer than day in the world of the Creatures of the Night, so they have school for the same amount of hours as other schools.

"You remember that you have to go see the principal, right Shuichi?" Maiko asked as they walked in.

Shuichi nodded. It was all for how the principal was going to make sure he 'enjoys himself in school'. He didn't see what the point of it was. It's not like the other students would treat him any different because of it. He looked at the map on the wall and went to the principal's office.

When he came in, there was someone at a desk near another door which he knew led to the principal's office. It was a Gorgon. She had purple snakes for hair tied in pigtails and she wore sunglasses over her eyes. She looked over at Shuichi and smiled.

"Hello there." she said "You must be Shuichi Shindo, the witch boy. I'll let the principal know you're here." She placed her finger on the intercom button. "Sir, new student Shuichi Shindo is here to see you."

"Send him in, Miss Ukai." said a voice through the intercom.

She looked back at the witch boy and continued smiling. "You can go in." Shuichi nodded and went through the door into the principal's office. When he went in, he looked over at the big desk where the principal sat. He had light blond hair slicked back and wore a black jacket with a red tie and white gloves. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping or something. Shuichi walked closer to the desk and looked at him closely. That was a big mistake. Just as he pulled close, eyes opened wide; revealing emerald. Shuichi was startled by this sudden reaction.

"I'm sorry sir." he said "I just didn't know if you were ok or not. It was rude of me."

Instead, the principal just smiled. "That's quite all right." he said "Please take a seat, Shindo." The witch boy nodded and took a seat. He was a little hesitant though. The principal scared him in a way. Was it because the principal was a vampire? Was it because this was their first meeting and Shuichi knew nothing about the school? He was not sure. "I've been given a heads up from your mother, Kyoko Shindo." he continued "She is quite the lovely witch, isn't she?" Shuichi nodded. "Well, I've been told that in your previous schools, you felt like you were nothing but an outcast and it made every day feel like a living hell, right?" The boy nodded again. "Well, I can assure you that that type of thing won't happen here." Shuichi wasn't sure if he could believe him. What would make this school feel any different from the others? Surely nothing. Other than the fact that it's nicer looking than the other schools, it didn't feel any different. "Well, you may go now."

Shuichi stood up. "Thank you for letting me and my sister go to this school, sir." he said.

"Oh, you don't have to keep calling me sir. Mr. Seguchi is just fine."

"Well, thank you again, Mr. Seguchi."

"No, the pleasure is all mine. I mean, how often do we get extraordinary people such as yourself to come to our school. Now go and enjoy yourself!"

Shuichi nodded and left the office. He pulled out his schedule from in his pocket and went to his classes. Although he felt it would be impossible, he hoped that maybe this school _would_ be different from all the others and he hoped that maybe he would have at least one friend in his time in the school.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was Chapter 1. This is only getting things started. As we go on through the story, we'll meet lots of characters; some of them friends, others are enemies. I hope you've enjoyed this so far. Read and Review everyone!**


	2. The First Day

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! I'm glad that you are enjoying Creatures of the Night so far. In this chapter, we'll actually see how the day goes. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The First Day

Shuichi was walking through the halls of his new school to his first class; Daywalker World Safety 101. When he made it to the door, he noticed that the class had already started. He knocked on the door and was met with a mummy with glasses wearing a suit and tie.

"Um, excuse me sir." said Shuichi "I'm sorry I'm late. I'm supposed to be in this class."

"Oh yes." said the mummy "You are Shuichi Shindo, correct? My name is Mr. Sakano and I'm your Daywalker World Safety 101 teacher. If you need help, feel free to ask. You may take your seat."

Shuichi walked in and sat at the first unoccupied desk he saw. He pulled out his books and tried to follow the lesson before he heard a little hiss. He looked over beside him to see a boy with black hair and droopy eyes looking at him.

"Hi! You must be the witch boy everyone's heard about." he said, raising his hand to shake "My name is Taki. You should eat with me and my friends at lunch today."

"I'm Shuichi, and I'd love to. Thank you!" said Shuichi as he shook Taki's hand. For some reason, Taki's hand didn't feel very solid. When they stopped shaking hands, Shuichi looked at his hand to see some green stuff on it. He managed to get it off using magic and then began working on his schoolwork. He was so happy. For once, there was someone who was being nice to him and he wasn't being considered a freak. He had a feeling that Yoru Academy was going to be different from the other schools.

"By the way." said Sakano "Before we start the lesson, has anyone here seen young Eiri Uesugi today?" Everyone shook their heads. "Damn. If that boy doesn't for once show up at his classes, he won't be able to survive by himself by the time he graduates."

The day had been going great for Shuichi. He had been smiling through Daywalker World Safety 101 class and his Witch History class. He couldn't wait for lunchtime to come around. Eventually it did, and Shuichi was so excited as he grabbed his lunch at the cafeteria. Taki and his friends, Ken, a goblin, and Maa-kun, a cyclops, were sitting at a table close to the exit of the kitchen of the cafeteria waiting for Shuichi. When Taki noticed that Shuichi was about to come out, he stretched out his arm and some of it fell to the ground while turning invisible. As soon as Shuichi came out and saw Taki waving at him, he walked over to the table and slipped on the invisible substance; his lunch splattered all over him. Taki stood up.

"Hey look everybody!" he yelled through the whole cafeteria while pointing at Shuichi "The well known witch boy can't stand on his own two feet." Everyone started laughing.

"That's not true!" Shuichi yelled "I slipped on something."

"Oh come on!" said Taki "As you can clearly see, there's nothing there." But Shuichi knew better. When he laid his hand down on the ground, he felt something; the same something he felt on Taki's hand. This had to be Taki's work. Suddenly, he felt his head be lighter. Taki took his witch hat and put it on his head.

"Hey look at me! I'm the witch boy! I cast magic and I'm _so_ girly." Everyone continued laughing by that.

"Give me back my hat!" Shuichi yelled as he tried to get up. However, whatever was on the floor was so slippery, every time he tried to get up, he would fall down.

"I like dressing up in drag and acting like such a pretty girl."

"I said give it back!"

Taki took off the hat and looked over at Shuichi. "Are you sure you want it back?" he asked.

"Yes." said Shuichi "Please give me back my hat!"

"Ok then." He pourred a bowl of pudding with spiders in it into the hat and raised it above Shuichi's head. "I now crown you the Witch Boy of Pudding!" He placed the hat back onto Shuichi's head with pudding falling down his face. Everyone was laughing harder at him. Taki leaned close to his ear. "Welcome to Yoru Academy." he whispered "Have a nice day!" He then took his lunch and he and his friends walked away.

Everyone was still laughing at Shuichi. He looked at everyone; hoping that there was someone that wasn't laughing at him and showing some kind of sympathy. But there was no one else. At least, no one else but Maiko. Her eyes said that she wanted to help, but she didn't know how. He finally managed to get up and he ran out of the school into the courtyard. He sat himself beside a lonely tree and used his magic to clean himself up. Magic was able to fix his appearance, but he knew it wouldn't fix his dignity. He was right. Yoru Academy was different from the other schools. In fact, it was worse. At his other schools, they always avoided him and made it like he was invisible. There was the occasional moment when some students would take his stuff, but they never did anything to publicly embarass him at school. It became official; Yoru Academy was going to be the worst school he had ever been to. The thought made him break into tears. When he was unable to cry anymore, he began to sing. That was until he heard some hooting sounds.

He looked up to see an owl flying above him. He knew that owls were birds that brought deliveries to people, but with the way his day was turning out, the only delivery Shuichi knew he would get would be Poop Delivery. That was until a paper bag fell onto his lap. It looked like it had something in it, but he was worried that it was something to make his day worse. He held the bag far from him and opened it. Nothing popped out. He brought the bag closer to him and pulled out the contents.

It was a container with a lunch in it. Taped to the lid was a black rose and a note. He pulled off the note and read it. It read:

_Hi there. It's nice to meet you, Shuichi. I bet you thought the owl was going to poop on you, but don't worry, he's trained not to do that. Sorry I'm giving you this note instead of coming up to you directly, but I didn't want you to think I was anything like Taki. Anyways, I'm sorry about what happened. It wasn't very nice for someone to do that to you on your first day here, but I can assure you that not everyone here at Yoru Academy is like Taki. He's nothing but some slimy bastard that likes to pick on people who are different. And I'm not kidding when I said slimy. He's a slime __monster if you didn't know that already. Well, that's all I wanted to say, so don't let what Taki did bring you down, and don't forget there are others like yourself who feel like they're outcasts at this school as well! I should know. I'm one as well. Also, don't think that you are alone at this school! After all, I'm here for you, and I'll always be watching over you like the moon watches over the wolf._

_Sincerely,_

_your new friend and protector_

_PS. You have a really beautiful voice. I hope maybe someday you and I can make music together._

Shuichi felt so happy that there was actually someone that cared. He figured maybe the one who the note was actually shy. He took the black rose from the container and held it close to his chest.

"Excuse me! Whoever you are?" he asked loudly "I don't know if you're really here or not, but I just want to say thank you. I hope we can be good friends, and someday, I'd like to be able to meet you directly so we can talk and do things that friends do. To tell you the truth, you're actually the first person in this school besides my younger twin sister who's really caring about me. In fact, you're the first person to ever want to become my friend period. So, thank you again." He put down the rose and began eating his lunch; oblivious to the fact that there was someone hiding in the shadows, watching Shuichi and smiling.

The rest of the day went fine for Shuichi, though his teacher in Ability Control class, the half man half robot Mr. K, was a really tough teacher to cope with. Eventually, it was time to go home and Shuichi was happy that though he hadn't met that person directly, he knew he had made a true friend.

Maiko went home ahead of Shuichi to warn their mother about what happened at lunchtime. They were prepared for Shuichi to storm into the house and up the stairs in tears when the door opened. However, they were surprised to see Shuichi in a good mood; humming a happy tune.

"Hi mother! Hi Maiko!" he said before going up the stairs to his bedroom. Kyoko and Maiko were dumbfounded. What could've made Shuichi so happy?

Meanwhile up in his room, Shuichi pulled out the black rose and the note and placed them into the 'Shuichi's Happy Memories' box. Then, he pulled out his diary and opened it to a new page. He summoned a pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day at my new school, Yoru Academy. It started out really nice until I met this guy named Taki, who is a slime momster. It turned out that he was nothing but a big jerk who made fun of me in front of the whole school and even had me covered in my own lunch while he also pourred spider pudding into my hat. But when I thought that I was going to be suffering a hell worse than I ever felt, someone sent me a new lunch to replace my ruined one along with a beautiful black rose and a note. It said the sweetest things I had ever seen. And I knew it wasn't Maiko trying to make me feel better because I could tell that it wasn't her writing. I don't know who it was that gave me those things, but I could tell that the person who wrote those things in the note is a really nice person. I hope someday I can meet him or her in person. But for now, I'm fine with this indirect friend. Maybe Yoru Academy won't be so bad after all. I'm actually liking it. Except for the fact there's a bully like Taki there, it's actually really nice. I wonder what tomorrow will be like._

_Shuichi_

After writing his diary entry, he went back down for dinner and then went to bed. What would tomorrow be like? He would just have to wait and see. With those thoughts in his head, he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was Chapter 2. Will Shuichi ever meet this mysterious friend? Read and Review!**


	3. Werewolves Are A Witch's Best Friend

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi this is Pinkshuchan! This is Chapter 3. Now, you all have lots of guesses who this person who wrote that note to Shuichi was. Well, I'm sure they are good guesses, but some of you might have that guess right or wrong. Well anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Werewolves Are A Witch's Best Friend

The next day, Shuichi was all set and excited to go to school. He wasn't sure, but maybe he would meet his mysterious friend today. After all, there is always a new day. No day is ever the the same. After getting himself ready, he and Maiko headed for school.

Meanwhile at Daywalker World Safety 101 class, Taki was there waiting to continue ruining Shuichi's life. He stretched his leg from under his own desk to Shuichi's desk, ready for Shuichi to trip over and embarass himself; trying to be careful with how he was stretching it. If he didn't focus, his leg would become a puddle of slime. Just as Shuichi walked through the door and heading towards his seat, something hit Taki in the back of his head and made his lose focus, turning his stretched leg into a puddle of slime. Shuichi saw that Taki got hit in the head by something and he and Sakano looked over at the slime puddle made by Taki. Shuichi just stepped over the puddle into his seat while Sakano glared over at Taki.

"Aizawa?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, Mr. Sakano?" asked Taki.

"Clean that mess and I will see you in After School Detention!"

Shuichi was happy that he was saved by something. After class was over, he found an eraser covered in slime. That must've been what hit Taki and prevented him from embarassing Shuichi in class. But the question was who threw it? Shuichi pondered this through his Witch History Class. When lunchtime came, he was going to grab his lunch until a mummy boy walked up to him.

"Excuse me. Witch Boy?" he asked "I was told to give this note to you."

"Can you tell me who?" Shuichi asked.

"Sorry, but he made me swear not to tell you." Then, the mummy ran off. Shuichi shrugged it off and looked at the note.

_Hi Shuichi. It's me again. You know, from before? Anyways, I'm glad that I was able to stop Taki before he tried to embarass you again. Yes, I was in your class. In fact, I happen to have every period with you except for second. Then again, you have a class only for witches and of course, I'm not a witch. If I were, then you wouldn't be the only witch boy in existance. But here's why I wanted to give you this note. At the cafeteria, Taki's gonna have a little payback from what he did to you. Judging by your personality, I'm guessing that you are the type that doesn't like to get back at people. However, my kind are not like that. So, I just want you to look. I promise that it will be funny and won't involve any physical pain in any way. I promise. I'll do anything in order to bring that pretty smile on your face._

_Sincerely,_

_your friend and protector_

Shuichi wasn't sure what this person was talking about, but he went to the cafeteria to find out. He saw Taki and his friends heading to their table. Then, Taki slipped and fell in something yellow.

"Hey, who spilt their lemonade here?" he yelled through the cafeteria "And what's that smell?"

"Taki?" said Ken "I don't think that's lemonade."

"Then what...?" Before Taki could continue, he tried to get up. But he kept slipping on what it was. Then, a troll stood up.

"Hey, look everybody." he yelled through the cafeteria "The big slimy Taki is having a P-reffic time over there." Everyone began to laugh. At least, everyone except Shuichi. Sure, Taki was mean to him, but he didn't deserve anything like that. He ran out and back into the courtyard. He couldn't believe that his new friend would do something like that. He sat down under the lonely tree and wondered if his new friend really was a nice person or not. As he sat there, he heard hooting. The same owl flew above him and dropped a paper bag like last time. Shuichi opened the bag and pulled out the container with another note. He pulled the note off and looked at it.

_Hello once again Shuichi. You forgot to get your lunch before you ran out here. I guess what happened in there didn't make you happy after all. I'm sorry. I thought it would be something that would at least make you chuckle but I guess I was wrong. I didn't mean to make you upset. Honest. But I guess I was trying a bit too hard to be a good friend for you. Do you remember yesterday? When you said that I was your first friend? Well, you're my first friend as well. Growing up, I had no friends either. They saw me as a freak and wouldn't even bother looking at me. In fact, I..._

Before Shuichi could read the rest of the note, it was snatched from out of his hands. And of course, it was Taki with his friends.

"Give me my note back!" Shuichi yelled while trying to snatch the note back, but Taki was too fast.

"Why should I give this back?" asked Taki "Is it a love letter? Then again, who would ever fall in love with an ugly male witch like you?"

"It's not a love letter. And I _am_ beautiful."

"Yeah right. Everytime I look at you, I want to puke some of the slime from my body out." To prove his point, slime came out of his mouth.

"Y... you only forced the slime out. That doesn't prove I'm ugly."

"Are you kidding?" said Ken "You are the ugliest witch I've ever seen!"

"Yeah!" said Maa-kun "You are a disgrace to witches everywhere!" They both laughed; causing Shuichi to cry.

"Aww. Look at that, boys!" said Taki "The poor ugly little witch boy is crying. And do you know what I do when things start crying? I put them out of their misery." He grabbed Shuichi by the neck and started choking him. Shuichi tried to make him let go but Taki's hand managed to be attached all around his neck so there was no way to make him let go. He was almost a goner until something jumped out from nowhere and tore Taki's whole arm off; forcing him to let go of Shuichi. Of course, Taki was able to regenerate his body parts but what was it that tore his arm off. He looked over to see something that looked like a big dog the size of a human and wearing torn up pants attacking at Taki's arm like how a dog attacks newspaper. The big human sized dog looked over at him and started barking.

"Nice doggy!" Taki tried to reason, but the big dog wouldn't stop barking at him and actually looked like it wanted to kill him. Taki and his friends ran off back into the school; terrified at the big dog. The dog huffed in victory and looked over and the unconscious witch boy. The dog walked over to him, sat down, and cupped Shuichi's cheek with his paw.

"I'm so sorry, Shuichi." said the dog "I wanted to protect you from Taki, but all I've done is make things worse. I guess I'm not really a good friend after all."

Shuichi woke up with his head pounding and his neck sore. He found himself lying in a bed surrounded by white curtains. Was he at a hospital? No, it was an infirmary. But how did he get there? All he remembered was that Taki took his note from his secret friend, he and his friends called him ugly, and then as he was crying, Taki tried to kill him. Shouldn't he be dead? Did someone save him at the last moment. But he could think of anything else, he heard giant footsteps coming his way. He knew they had to be from big feet because of how the room was shaking. Then, he saw the curtain opening and there standing right in front of him was a big, fat, scary, two-headed... rabbit?

"Ooh! Lookie, lookie!" said the goofy looking head as the hand on his said was pointing at Shuichi "He's awake, nanoda!"

"I can see that." said the serious looking head.

"He looks so confused. Maybe, we should sing him a song, nanoda."

"Not with your tone deaf voice. In case you've forgotten, I'm the head with the brains and the excellent singing voice. Therefore, I'm the superior. And stop saying nanoda! "

"But I can't help it, nanoda! It's like my own catch phrase."

"We are not in some comedy, stupid."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The two-headed rabbit walked over to it and opened in. Shuichi was glad too. He was tired of hearing those two go at it.

"Ooh! You've got a guest!" said the goofy head. Shuichi looked over to see some sort of half man, half dog with long auburn colored hair and fur and wearing nothing but some torn up pants walking over to him with a bouquet of black roses. Shuichi could tell that he was a werewolf. He looked really nervous. Why would he come see him in the first place?

"Uh... Hi!" said the werewolf.

"Hi!" said Shuichi. They were both silent for a while. "Do you wanna sit down?"

"I don't want to trouble you."

"It's fine."

The werewolf smiled and climbed onto the bed; sitting like a dog. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't expect him to do anything like that. I went to the principal and told him everything. Taki is going to have detention during lunch and after school. I was actually hoping that he would be expelled. What he did to you was unforgivable. But I'm sorry." He handed Shuichi the bouquet. "I only came to give you these. I'll see you in class, Shuichi." He got off the bed and began to leave.

"Wait!"

The werewolf looked back at the witch boy. "Can you... maybe... stay... just a little longer? I don't..." The werewolf nodded and sat back onto the bed. "You... you're..."

"The one that wrote you those notes?" he finished Shuichi's sentence "Yeah, I am. My name's Hiroshi. Hiroshi Nakano. And I already know you, Shuichi Shindo."

"Hiroshi? That's your name?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with it?"

"It really doesn't suit you."

"Then what do you think does suit me then?"

"Hiro."

"Hero?"

"Yes. Hiro! It's the short form of Hiroshi. Hiro!"

"Hiro, huh? I like it! Hiro!"

They both began to laugh. "This is actually the first time you and I are speaking like this. How come you didn't show yourself sooner?"

"Didn't you read it in the note? I was afraid that if I came up to you, you would get scared and run away."

"Oh." Shuichi felt embarassed. "Well, you said you're an outcast like me. I don't see how. You look like an ordinary werewolf to me."

"What makes me an outcast is mentally. I happen to be the smartest werewolf ever and that's what makes me different."

"But at least you look like the other werewolves. You could always act stupid to make yourself excepted. As for me, I can't my physical appearance. I'll always be nothing but some stupid ugly male witch."

Hiro grabbed Shuichi by the arms. "That's not true! You are very beautiful. In fact, you are the most beautiful witch I've ever seen. You don't wear as much makeup as the other witches and it shows that you have natural beauty with you."

"You're only just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm not." He looked over at the two-headed bunny. "Hey, Dr. Sakuma. Do you think Shuichi here is beautiful?" The goofy head started drooling. The serious head gave a determined nod. Shuichi smiled. "See?" Hiro continued "You have such a pretty smile."

Shuichi giggled. "Well, now I see that you are different from other werewolves both mentally _and_ physically."

Hiro looked confused. "How?"

"Simple. You're sweet, funny, and you look like a big, cuddly, puppy."

Hiro laughed. "Well, I better get to class. You try to rest up, ok?"

Shuichi nodded. Then Hiro left. The two-headed bunny; Dr. Sakuma as Hiro called him, walked over to him. "Your mother's going to pick you up, nanoda." said the goofy head.

"Please rest until she comes for you." said the serious head. Shuichi nodded and laid his head down on the bed. It wasn't long until he fell asleep and began to dream peacefully.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was Chapter 3. And yes, Shuichi's first friend is Hiro. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review!**


	4. Bad Luck

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter, Shuichi met his friend and protector, Hiro who is a werewolf. In this chapter, we'll get to know Hiro better. But will something else happen to Shuichi? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Bad Luck

Shuichi felt better the next day. He wanted to go back to school where he had at least one friend. When he got to the entrance of the school, Hiro was there waiting for him. They walked over to class together where they found out there was going to be a desk change. Shuichi was so happy about it for two reasons; he was seated far away from Taki and he was going to sit beside Hiro. His life was changing right in front of his own eyes. Sure, lots of people consider him a freak, but at least he's not going through it alone. As soon as lunch came, Hiro met up with him at the cafeteria and after they finished eating, they went off to show Shuichi around the school. As they were going around, they heard a group of witches giggling about something. Shuichi wanted to know what they were giggling about.

"Isn't he just dreamy?" said one of them.

"I agree." said another "There's something about him that screams mystery."

"I know." said another "Eiri Uesugi is just the perfect man. I hear he hasn't got a girlfriend yet. Whoever _does_ become his girlfriend will be the luckiest girl in school."

"Well, it's obvious that I will be his girl."

"No, he'll choose me!"

"You're both dreaming. He'll pick me."

The girls began casting magic on each other and pulling on each other's hair until K came and broke them apart. Shuichi looked up at Hiro.

"I don't get it." he said "Who's Eiri Uesugi? I've heard his name throughout the school but no one would tell me who he is."

"Eiri Uesugi is known as the most popular bad boy in the school." said Hiro.

Shuichi looked scared. "Not another one."

"Huh?"

"I mean, there's Taki and now..."

"No no no. Taki is a bully. Eiri Uesugi only gets himself in trouble. In fact, he only comes to school when he wants to. I heard that he had been doing that in every school he's been in before here and all those times, he got himself expelled. Then he came to this school. It's been a year since then."

"How come he hasn't been expelled yet?"

"His older sister is married to the principal. Anyways, every girl in this school has a crush on him and every guy wants to be like him. I don't see what's so good about him though."

"You don't like him?"

"Not personally. I think his bad side's cool. It's just the fact that he's a vampire."

"You don't like vampires?"

"I dispise them. It's not just me. Vampires and werewolves just don't get along. It's been that way through history and it's still happening now. But can we please talk about something else? I'm getting really tired of the subject."

Shuichi nodded. They continued the rest of the tour without speaking a word about Eiri Uesugi or any other vampire. The rest of the day went by the same way. Shuichi knew it wouldn't be a good idea to mention vampires in front of Hiro. But he wouldn't forget everything that was told to him about the mysterious Eiri Uesugi.

A few days since then, Shuichi and Hiro were hanging out at the lonely tree talking about the funniest thing that happened in Daywalker World Safety 101. Someone accidentally stepped onto one of Sakano's loose bandages and Sakano was so scared of falling apart, he fainted. Who's ever heard of a mummy that faints? As they were laughing, Shuichi felt arms wrap around his neck.

"Hi Big Brother." It was Maiko. Shuichi turned around and gave her and proper hug.

"Hi Maiko. What's up?" Shuichi asked.

"Not much. Just wanted to see what you were doing. I also brought my friend with me." Shuichi looked over to see a girl that was half girl, half cat. A werecat! She had really long brown hair and brown fur and she was wearing a black and white dress. "Shuichi, this is my new friend and best friend, Ayaka Usami. Ayaka, this is my older twin brother, Shuichi."

"It's nice to meet you." said Ayaka.

"It's nice to meet you too." said Shuichi. He pointed at Hiro. "And this is my new friend and best friend, Hiro."

Ayaka looked over at Hiro. "Is he alright?"

Shuichi also looked at Hiro. Hiro was sitting there, staring at Ayaka with his tongue hanging out with heavy breathing and drool dripping from his tongue. "Uh, I don't know." said Shuichi "Maybe I should take him to the infirmary. It was nice meeting you Ayaka." He grabbed Hiro's arm and dragged him in the direction of the infirmary.

"Hiro? Are you ok?" Shuichi asked as they were walking.

Hiro looked like he had just snapped out of a trance. "Huh?"

"You weren't acting like yourself."

"What! What was I doing?"

"Well, you were breathing heavily and your tongue was hanging out with drool dripping off."

Hiro slapped his forehead. "I always do that when it comes to her."

"You mean you know her?"

"Know her? I've had a crush on her for years. But everytime I try to talk to her or ask her something, I start looking like some stupid mutt."

Shuichi began to think. "Well, what if you did something to impress her?"

Hiro looked at Shuichi with interest. "Like what?"

"I don't know. What are you good at?"

"Well, I can easily rip heads off."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Other than that."

"Well, I play guitar."

"Perfect! That gives me an idea!" He wrapped his arm around Hiro's neck. "Hiro, my friend. We are going to start a band!"

"Well, there is this Battle of the Bands that's coming up soon for the school but..."

"Perfect! That will be your chance to show her what you can do."

"But Shuichi..."

"Don't worry, Hiro. I am determined to make this band a success and get you your dream girl."

Hiro sighed. "Looks like you're not going to listen to me so you might as well learn the hard way."

And so, Shuichi and Hiro began their band. However, everything was not doing so good. During practice when Shuichi was pulling all the equipment onto the stage using a cart, he unknowingly walked under a ladder which caused him to trip, the cart to break and the equipment to fall on him followed by a broken light. Then, as they were practicing, Shuichi's mic accidentally slipped out of his hands and hit a mirror which they did not see there before. When Shuichi went to grab the mic, he got himself electricuted. Then while they were working on lyrics in the cafeteria, Shuichi accidentally knocked over a salt shaker which then caused the lyrics to randomly go on fire. And just when things couldn't possibly get any worse, a mysterious black cat walked past him and Hiro, which in turn a ram randomly appeared out of nowhere and rammed the two into the air.

"Are you still thinking about making this band?" Hiro asked while they were in the infirmary.

"Of course I am!" said Shuichi "I love singing, you love to play guitar, right?" Hiro nodded. "And you want to impress Ayaka, right? So we need to make this band."

"But everytime we've tried, all these things happen. Nothing but bad luck."

Shuichi's face lit up. "Wait Hiro. That's it!"

Hiro looked at him with a confused face. "What is?"

"Don't you see? The ladder, the mirror, the salt shaker, and the black cat? They were signs!"

"Signs that we should give up this band?"

"No! Bad Luck!"

"Bad luck?"

"Our band name! Bad Luck! Yeah! When we go on that stage for the Battle of the Bands, they will screaming that name. Bad Luck! Bad Luck!" Fireworks were surrounding Shuichi with intensity.

"Well, if you would let me explain, the rules for the Battle of the Bands clearly state that each band must have a minimum of three members."

Shuichi's face fell. "Well then, I guess we're going to have to get another member."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Simple; we hold auditions."

And so that was what the two did. However, more bad luck fell upon them. Apparently everyone that auditioned stunk and the only people that they saw were good were already in bands. Eventually, there was no one left to audition.

"I can't believe it!" said Shuichi "There was not one person."

"That's why this is impossible Shuichi." said Hiro as he was running around, chasing his own tail "Why don't we just give up?"

"No!" Shuichi slammed his hands onto the desk. "We are not giving up! I know there's someone in this school to be our third member. I just know it!"

"But we've tried everyone in the school. It would take a miracle for someone to walk through that door and become our third member."

As Hiro said that, the door opened. A ghost with green hair floated in. "Excuse me." he said "Is this where the auditions of 'Bad Luck' are being held?"

Shuichi gave a giant grin. "Yes, yes! This is Bad Luck! And you are?"

The green haired ghost held out his hand. "My name is Suguru Fujisaki. And I'm sad to say that even though I'm a ghost, I am a solid as anyone else, so please don't treat me any different from others. Here! Shake my hand and see for yourself!"

Shuichi did what he tolf him to and shook his hand. Sure enough, his hand was solid like how anyone else's hand would feel.

"You don't have to worry, Fujisaki." said Shuichi "We know exactly how you feel. My name is Shuichi Shindo and as you can tell, I'm a male witch. And this is Hiroshi Nakano and he's smarter than any other werewolf."

Fujisaki watched as Hiro was chasing his tail. "That is debatable." he said.

Hiro looked over at Fujisaki and stopped. "I can assure you that I am top of all my classes. It's just that every once in a while, my canine instincts get a hold of me."

"I see."

"So what are you good at and how good are you?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, I play the synth, and I am nicknamed as The Synth Genius. I'll show you." He flew over to a keyboard, turned it on and began playing. Shuichi and Hiro were amazed as they watched Fujisaki play. When he was done, they clapped.

"That was amazing!" said Shuichi "If you're not in any bands or if you're not busy, you can meet up with us at lunch and we can talk about practice hours and all that."

"Thanks." said Fujisaki "But to tell you the truth, dispite my amazing hands, I'm actually quite unwanted."

"We know how you feel." said Hiro.

"I mean, I want to have friends but..." Fujisaki looked down at the ground. He raised his head when he saw Shuichi holding his hands.

"Well starting today, you have two new friends." said Shuichi. Fujisaki smiled. And so, the three became inseperable.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, now Shuichi has two friends; Hiro and Fujisaki. And I know what you're thinking. When's Yuki coming into the story. He will, I can assure you. Read and Review!**


	5. Tall Dark and Handsome

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan! Last chapter, Shuichi and Hiro started a band and met Fujisaki. What will happen to them now? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Tall, Dark, and Handsome

Days had passed since Fujisaki joined the band and Bad Luck had been practicing non stop. Apparently as soon as the three of them started practicing, there had not been any bad luck on them. Hiro began to think that maybe Shuichi was right about that bad luck being a sign. As soon as they knew they were sounding good and ready, they went to the auditions for the Battle of the Bands which took place before school started. Problem is the person judging their performance was K, who they know is very strict on who is good and who's not. Hundreds of thousands auditioned, but only five bands got in so far. Shuichi, Hiro and Fujisaki were a little nervous, but they hid their nervousness and went in looking confidant.

"Good evening, Mr. K." said Shuichi "I'm Shuichi Shindo, the werewolf is Hiroshi Nakano, and the ghost is Suguru Fujisaki. We are the band Bad Luck."

"Welcome boys!" said K "You look confidant. Well, let's see how confidant you are when you play in front of me. Now play, and you better play good or else." He raised his left arm. What makes K scary is the fact that his left arm doesn't have a hand. Instead, it is replaced with a cannon. Of course, that is because he is half man half machine. The three went onto the stage and performed the song they had been working on for days. As they played, K looked like he liked it, but they weren't sure if he was only trying to make them lower their guard so they wouldn't focus and mess up. Nevertheless, they kept their focus on the music and not on K. When they finished, they looked at K. Did they do it? K stood and walked over to them.

"Well, I don't know what to say about this except..." He raised his left arm, which caused the three teens to freak. K looked at them confused until he looked down. "Oops. Wrong arm." He put down his left arm and raised his right arm. "Congratulations! Bad Luck goes to the competition."

Shuichi shook K's hand. "Thank you, sir." he said "You don't know how happy that makes us."

"Well, I'm glad. Of course, there is something I should warn you about. You won't be allowed to perform the song you performed in front of me at the competition. You better get another song as good as that one or else."

"Yes Mr. K." The three walked out the door. When they were at a good enough distance away from where K could hear them, they let all their excitement out.

"Yes! We're going to the competition!" squealed Shuichi.

"I'll get to prove my worth to Ayaka." howled Hiro.

"I never thought a day like this could happen to me." said Fujisaki.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It's the freak parade."

Shuichi knew that voice anywhere. The three turned around to see and Taki and his friends standing there. "What the hell do you want, Taki?" asked Shuichi.

"I couldn't help but hear that you freaks got into the Battle of the Bands." said Taki "Did you cast a spell on him and that's why he let you in?"

"No. We just happen to be very good performers."

"The only performing you three can do is clowning. Besides, there's no way your band can be better than mine."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you..."

"That's right! Ken, Maa-kun, and I. Together, we make the band ASK. And we just happen to be one of the competitors for the Battle of the Bands. We're going to cream you!" He and his friends walked away laughing. Hiro growled.

"I really want to get back at him for insulting us all the time." he said.

"Who says we can't?" asked Shuichi.

"But didn't you get upset the last time I pulled something on Taki?"

"That was because you went a little overboard. He didn't deserve what you did with having him slip on your own personal made lemonade. The idea I have is small but very embarassing. Just wait until lunch and you'll see."

When lunch came, Taki was sitting at the table with his friends while Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki sat at a table across from theirs.

"So what's this idea you have?" asked Hiro.

"Just watch!" said Shuichi. They watched as Taki was eating his food. When he was about to grab a napkin, the napkin moved a few inches away. He tried grabbing it at its new spot, but then it moved again. Every attempt he made of grabbing his napkin were of failure. Hiro and Fujisaki noticed that Shuichi's finger was moving in the direction the napkin went. It meant only one thing; Shuichi was using his magic. Taki was determined to get his napkin. When he made one more attempt, it flew off the table and onto the floor. He got up and went to grab it. As he bended over, Shuichi flicked his wrist and quickly pointed at Taki; causing Taki's pants to rip. Taki was so embarassed, he tried to cover the rip with his hands and run to the washroom. Shuichi laughed with Hiro and Fujisaki.

"That was good, Shuichi." said Hiro.

"I guess that's why no one messes with witches." said Fujisaki.

"You better believe it!" said Shuichi.

The three kept laughing until it was time to go to class. How ironic that the three of them have all the same classes except second period. However, their Ability Control class had something they did not see coming.

"Ok class." said K "Today, we're not going to do any work. Today, every witch at this school is going to take their flying test while the rest of us are going to watch, so if you are a witch, you better get ready and you better not embarass us or else. After all, this is the Royal Witch institute coming and out principal is counting on all our witches to pass."

That meant trouble for Shuichi. He had been studying for his flying test, but not as much as he had been practicing for the band. He was going to let everyone down. When they went down to the field where the flying test usually takes place. Every witch was there and lined up in alphabetical order, even Maiko. Well, that was a good thing it was in alphabetical order considering Shuichi's last name was Shindo, but he began to freak when it eventually reached Maiko. As soon as Maiko does her test, it would be Shuichi's turn. He was worried. What if he failed? He might get kicked out of school. His mother would be disappointed and disown him. Maiko would be ashamed to have him as a brother. Hiro and Fujisaki would think he's a pathetic witch. No! He didn't want that. He didn't want to do the test and mess it up.

"Shindo, Shuichi." said the witch giving the test.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME TAKE THAT TEST! I DON'T WANT TO FAIL! I DON'T WANT MY FRIENDS TO HATE ME OR GET MYSELF KICKED OUT OF MY FAMILY LET ALONE MY SCHOOL!" Shuichi yelled. But then he noticed that everyone was staring at him like he was a moron.

"Don't worry, Mr. Shindo. None of that will happen if you fail. Actually, you will be executed if you fail."

Well that didn't make Shuichi feel any better. He tried to run away, but a couple of giant werewolves grabbed him and dragged him over to the middle of the field where the testing broom was there waiting for him. He tried to remember what he read in the books. Thinking, thinking. That's when he realized. Weren't brooms supposed to be shown they're loved before they will fly? It was worth a shot? Shuichi began hugging the broom and saying things like "You are such the cute broom. Yes you are!" and "You are so wonderful. I would marry you if we didn't only have this test as our only meeting. Everyone continued staring at him like he was an idiot.

"What is he doing?" asked Fujisaki.

"I believe he's trying to do his best on the test." said Hiro "Either that or he's gone completely insane."

"I'm gonna go with the second one." Fujisaki noticed that Hiro was starting to sniff the air. "What is it?"

"Taki's up to something. I can smell it. Keep your eyes open!"

"No problem." Fujisaki pulled out a video camera. "I brought this in case of something like that."

Meanwhile with Shuichi, after he believed that the broom had gained enough love, he climbed on and tried focusing all his power onto the broom. That part he knew very well. He felt himself lifting up from the ground. He was flying! He was so excited, he almost lost his focus and fall. He managed to regain it though and he was flying like a pro. In fact, he was actually doing better than all the other witches. That was until he lost control of the broom which he was not sure how considering he was completely focused and ended up flying out of control. He tried to regain control over the broom, but it was too freaked out to obey. It went flying around everywhere. The next thing Shuichi knew, he was flying far from the school and over to Dragonworm Valley. That was not a safe place for him. Dragonworms were giant worms that could breathe fire. If anyone steps on the valley ground they would get burned and/ or eaten. He didn't want that to happen to him. However, where the broom was heading for wasn't safe either. It was the thorn trees; trees with sharp, giant thorns that was able to completely pierce through any type of body. Shuichi knew he was a goner until he felt himself tackled off the broom.

He was saved from the thorn trees, but from who? Hiro? No, he wouldn't be able to jump his enough to reach him. Also, whoever saved him wasn't furry. Fujisaki? No, he wouldn't be able to lift Shuichi up. Whoever saved him was now holding him bridal style. Also, the hands holding him were as cold as a corpse's. When they reached the ground, Dragonworms came out from the ground breathing fire. Shuichi hid his face against his mysterious savior shoulder while the mysterious savior was able to dodge every flame that came near them. The Dragonworms then tried to get them from under the ground, but the mysterious savior managed to dodge them as well. Eventually, he and Shuichi made it out of the valley. Shuichi was curious on why he wasn't dead yet and looked around. He was safe, but who saved him? He looked up at the most beautiful sight.

A man with messy golden hair and sharp golden eyes with white skin and a pale complection was holding Shuichi in his arms. He was breathing heavily. Then again, Shuichi knew than anyone would get tired against Dragonworms. He noticed that his savior had fangs. Was he...? No doubt about it, he was a vampire. When the man moved his gaze onto Shuichi, Shuichi's cheeks became as pink as his hair and looked away. Next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground next to the vampire's feet. He got up and glared at him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled. The vampire did not answer. Instead, he kept a cold, expressionless face. Shuichi was ready to pull the vampire's fangs out until he heard his name being called. He looked behind him to see everyone from the field coming out to him. When he looked back, the vampire was gone. 'Who is he?' Shuichi wondered 'We've never met before. He didn't look like the heroic type so why did he save me?'

"Shuichi Shindo." said the woman from the test; pulling Shuichi from his thoughts "You did good until the last bit. However, I am sad to say that you have failed the test. You will be executed tomorrow."

What? How could this be? He went down onto his knees and grabbed onto her legs. "Please give me another chance! Please! You said so yourself that I did good until that last bit, so please!"

"I'm sorry, but if we gave you another chance, lots of other witches would want another chance. You will be executed."

"But ma'am, the broom went berserk. I couldn't control it! Something must've freaked it out."

"Oh? Now you're blaming everything on the broom? You are a moron. Brooms are nothing but inanimate objects. They can't think or feel or anything."

"But I read this book and it said..."

"You will be executed tomorrow and that's final!"

The werewolves began dragging him away. "No! Please! I know something happened. I just know it!"

"And what proof do you have of this?"

"This proof!"

Everyone looked over and Hiro and Fujisaki who were holding a video camera. "We have proof that shows that a Mr. Taki Aizawa tried to sabotage Shuichi Shindo's performance and get him executed." said Fujisaki.

The witch looked over at the video and laughed. "That's ridiculous." she said "How do we know that's not a fake? Throwing a ball made of slime and hitting a broom causing the incident is absurd. I want real proof, not this mumbo jumbo!"

Then, something fell from the closest tree. It was the broom. But how? Shuichi looked up at the tree and saw the vampire there. The broom looked like it was badly damaged and it just so happened that there was some slime residue on it. K took some of the slime and analysed it in his built-in computer.

"This slime's DNA and Aizawa's DNA are exactly identical." said K. Shuichi was cleared. He got out of the werewolves' grasp and ran over to hug Hiro and Fujisaki.

"You guys are the best!" he squealed "You knew Taki would try something like that, didn't you?"

"Yep!" said Hiro "I was able to sniff him out and Fujisaki happened to have a camera just in case."

The witch lady walked over to Shuichi. "I am sorry about all this. And to prove I'm sorry, after seeing your flying, you deserve to pass."

Shuichi was so happy. He was alive and he passed his flying test. And it was because of a mysterious tall, dark, and handsome vampire. He began to wonder if he'll ever see him again. He had a feeling he will. He was sure of it.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was quite a chapter. Read and Review!**


	6. A Band Legend Revealed

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Last chapter, Shuichi met a mysterious vampire. Who is he? Well, I know you guys have a good idea, but Shuichi doesn't know. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

A Band Legend Revealed

Ever since the broom incident, everyone pretended that nothing ever happened and Shuichi wasn't almost executed because of Taki. Taki ended up suspended from school grounds for a week so he was still going to be in the Battle of the Bands. Shuichi was glad about that; he wanted to prove that he was just as good as Taki and maybe better. And the best way to prove that is the Battle of the Bands. But lately, Shuichi couldn't find himself to focus on the music. He couldn't get his mind off the vampire that saved him the other day. Who was he? What did he gain by saving him? Was he even a student at school? Shuichi knew that he couldn't be a teacher. Besides, he looked like he was a little older than Shuichi. Shuichi needed to know.

"Shuichi?" Hiro brought Shuichi out of his thoughts "What's wrong? You seem out of it."

Shuichi looked over at Hiro and just smiled. "I'm ok. Really. I just have a lot in my head."

"Maybe we should stop for today?" asked Fujisaki "After all, it doesn't look like we'll get anything done and we don't even have lyrics yet. So, I'm going home. See ya!"

"See ya Fujisaki." Shuichi and Hiro both responded. They packed up and Hiro walked with Shuichi home.

"So, you gonna tell me what's on your mind?" Hiro asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't." said Shuichi.

"Come on, man. If you don't say your mind, it won't go away."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. You remember the incident with the flying test? Well, I was almost a goner before you guys reached me until this mysterious vampire came and saved me. He disappeared before I could thank him. It's been going through my head every chance it gets."

"A vampire?"

"Yes. I would've said something earlier but..."

"You were afraid about my hatred for vampires."

"Yeah. Sorry Hiro."

"Hey, it's ok. I understand. Normally, I wouldn't really want to talk about vampires, but since you need to talk, I have no choice but to listen."

"Well, I'm not sure if he may be from our school or not. I've never seen him around. But then how did he know I was in danger? And why would he save me?"

"Wouldn't you do the same thing for someone if you saw them in danger?"

"Of course, but..."

"Well then, maybe he just wanted to help you."

"But he didn't look like the caring type. In fact, as soon as he saved me, he dropped me and didn't apoligize. So then why?"

"Maybe he just felt like it? I really don't know Shuichi. He sounds like a mystery. Anyways, we've reached your house. We'll talk about it tomorrow, Shu. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye Hiro!"

Shuichi couldn't get to sleep that morning. Thoughts of the mysterious vampire filled his head. Who was he? He wanted to know so bad. But why? Hiro was right. He was a mystery. With every thought, his heart began pounding harder and harder into his chest. Why was that? Could it be...? No! Witches can't fall in love. Especially not one like him. It would all end in heartbreak. But Shuichi couldn't help himself. Wait! Shuichi had an idea to get him out of his mind. He got out of his bed, walked over to the vanity where he puts his makeup on, summoned a piece of paper and a pen and began writing. He began writing about how he was feeling for the vampire and how much of a mystery he was to him. After he wrote everything down, he was able to get a good morning's sleep.

The next day, Shuichi met up with Hiro and Fujisaki and they went to class. But even through classes, he couldn't stop thinking about the vampire. Seriously, what was with him and this vampire. It was just one guy. Why couldn't he get over it? He wanted... No, he _needed_ to know who he was and if he was a student at the school. But who could he ask? There was one person he knew who would be nice enough to help. So after he finished up his lunch, he promised to meet Hiro and Fujisaki after school for the band and went to the infirmary.

"Dr. Sakuma?" he called "Are you there?"

Dr. Sakuma opened the door. "Hiya Shuichi!" said his goofy head "Come in, nanoda!"

Shuichi did what he told him to and came in. "We'll be with you soon, Shuichi." said the serious head "I just need to help a student get his brain back into his head." Shuichi looked over at the bed to see a zombie with his head open. Dr. Sakuma grabbed a jar with a brain inside, took the brain out with a pair of tweezers and gently placed the brain into the head. Then, he grabbed a bandage and some duct tape, wrapped the bandage around the head and taping it together. "Alright, your thoughts should go back to normal in a few days. I'll call your mother and tell her to pick you up." He looked over at Shuichi. "We'll be right back. Don't go away!"

The room was quiet. It made Shuichi nervous. When was Dr. Sakuma going to be back? For some reason, he felt like someone was staring at him. He looked over and saw the zombie staring at him.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked.

The zombie didn't respond. Instead, he walked over to Shuichi and grabbed onto his wrists. What was going on? The zombie was smiling.

"Hehehe. Pretty." said the zombie. Shuichi tried to escape, but the zombie was holding his wrists too tightly.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Shuichi screamed, but the zombie did not listen. Before he could do anything, he was pulled away by Dr. Sakuma.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled the serious head.

"Pretty! Pretty!" the zombie cried.

"Yes, I know he's pretty." said the goofy head "But if you do that, you'll scare him, nanoda. Anyways, your mother is coming. You better wait for her outside." The zombie just drooled and walked out. "Sorry about that, nanoda! Zombies always do that when their brains have fallen out. So what's the problem, nanoda?"

Shuichi remembered why he came. "Dr. Sakuma, you deal with a lot of patients at the infirmary, right?"

"Yes." said the serious head.

"And of course you know everyone at this school, right?"

"Of course, nanoda!" said the goofy head.

"Do you think you can help me about something? During the time of my flying test, when my broom went out of control because of Taki, a mysterious vampire saved me and I don't know who he is."

"What does he look like?" asked the serious head.

"Well, he had blond hair, golden eyes, a very pale complection with white skin, and he had a handsome yet scary face. It looked like this." He gave an example. The goofy head shivered.

"That does look scary, nanoda!" he said.

"I think I know who you're talking about." said the serious head "However, doctors are never allowed to give identities of his or her patients to anyone. So ,I'm sorry."

A dead end. "Well, sorry to interupt, but I better get going."

"No! Don't leave, nanoda!" said the goofy head "It gets lonely here with just the two of us. Please stay!"

"You better do what he says or he'll never shut up." said the serious head.

"I'd like to." said Shuichi "But I should probably go. You have your job and I need to work on lyrics for the Batlle of the Bands."

"Did you say 'Battle of the Bands'?" both heads asked simultaniously.

"Yes."

"I love the Battle of the Bands, nanoda!" said the goofy head "It reminds me of when I was in school. It was wonderful, nanoda!"

"Of course, it was wonderful when I was singing in our band." said the serious head.

Shuichi looked interested. "You guys were in a band?"

"You bet! We won every year for four years."

"Really? Wait, there was only one band that won four years in a row. Are you...?"

"Yep!" said the goofy head "You're looking at the lead singers of the band Nittle Grasper, nanoda."

"No way! You're Ryuichi Sakuma? As in _the_ Ryuichi Sakuma?"

"The one and only with two heads!" said the serious head.

Shuichi was excited to know that the school doctor was really a legend in the Battle of the Bands. "I've seen all your performances. They are amazing!"

"Thank you, nanoda! Me and my other head, along with the principal Tohma Seguchi, and his secretary Noriko Ukai were the members of Nittle Grasper. It was fun, nanoda! Are you part of it this year?"

"Yes. Along with Hiro and Fujisaki."

"I see." said the serious head "Well, I hope you do well."

"Thank you!" Before they could say anymore, the bell rang "I wish I could talk more, but I have class. See ya, Dr. Sakuma."

"Bye Shuichi." replied both heads.

Shuichi was a little down that he didn't get the info on the mysterious vampire, but knowing that Dr. Sakuma was part of a band legend cheered him up. Eventually, school ended and Bad Luck went to work.

"So Shuichi, did you find out anything about that vampire of yours?" asked Hiro.

"Nope. But I found out Dr. Sakuma is _the_ Ryuichi Sakuma." said Shuichi.

"That's nice." said Fujisaki "What about lyrics? Do you have anything?"

"I tried, but I couldn't think of anything."

"Well, pull it out and let's have a look at it!"

Shuichi opened his bag and accidentally dropped it onto the ground, causing everything inside to fall out; especially the paper he wrote about the mysterious vampire.

"What's this?" asked Fujisaki as he picked it up.

Shuichi tried to stop him. "No! It's nothing. It's just something I wrote to help me get to sleep."

"Nothing? Are you kidding, I think we have our lyrics right here."

Hiro took a look. "Yeah. I can definitly see this in our song."

"So you want that to be our lyrics?" asked Shuichi. Both members nodded. "Well, it was only just to get my mind off the vampire but alright. Those are our new lyrics!"

And so, Bad Luck began performing their song with the paper. Shuichi had to admit it fit the song perfectly. He began to wonder if maybe the mysterious vampire would listen to it.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was Chapter 6. Read and Review!**


	7. Song of Hell

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Last chapter, Shuichi didn't find the answers of the mysterious vampire, but he found out that Dr. Sakuma was the famous Ryuichi Sakuma of Nittle Grasper and the note he wrote about the vampire and how he felt for him became lyrics for Bad Luck. Will Bad Luck be ready for the Battle of the Bands? Will Shuichi meet his mysterious vampire? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Song of Hell

A week had passed and Shuichi, Hiro and Fujisaki felt like they were ready for the Battle of the Bands. Shuichi was happy about the process they were making. However, the lyrics they were using weren't really lyrics; they were just some things Shuichi wrote down about the mysterious vampire because he couldn't fall asleep. It kinda made him nervous. What if the vampire listens to the song? He didn't look like a nice guy. He could possibly kill Shuichi for that song. Shuichi didn't want to be killed because of one song. But he didn't want to disappoint Hiro and Fujisaki. Hiro was depending on him to help him impress Ayaka and Fujisaki was depending on him to show everyone that he's a ghost that can play synth like anyone else.

They were walking in the halls during lunch one day and bumped into someone they were not happy to see.

"Well what do we have here?" said the familiar of a certain slimy bastard "Captain Girly and his gang of freaks."

Shuichi glared at him. "Damn. You're already back? I was really liking all the quiet and cleanliness of the halls." he said.

Taki looked like he was ready to murder him. "I may have gotten suspended for a week, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to cream you at the Battle of the Bands."

"Bring it on! I'm not afraid. In fact, Bad Luck will be number one."

"We'll see who's number one." Taki walked off with his friends following him.

"I really hate him." said Shuichi as soon as Taki was out of sight.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" asked Fujisaki "We can't get rid of him."

"The only thing we _can_ do is to beat him and his band in the Battle of the Bands." said Hiro.

"Looks like we have more practicing to do, guys." said Shuichi "We have to beat them! We just have to! It's bad enough he thinks he's superior because he's like others, but I don't want him to think he's better than us at everything. I want to show him that we may be different, but we can just as good as him in any way. Now let's do this!"

Hiro and Fujisaki nodded. The three spent as much time as they could after homework and chores to practice on their music; determined to beat Taki.

Eventually, the day for the Battle of the Bands came and everyone was excited. Bad Luck was getting ready for when they have to perform. Fujisaki wore a white hoodie with the hood on his head, a black jacket on top of the hoodie and black leather pants with black dress shoes. Hiro wore a black spiked collar around his neck and black ripped up jeans. Shuichi was wearing a black halter top with a pink skull with heart shaped eyes, really short black leather shorts with a black belt with another pink skull with heart shaped eyes, really long black boots with lots of pink buckles on them, long black fingerless gloves with the pink skull on the hands, a pink leather collar, and a black witch hat with black cat ears. He put on some black lipstick and black face makeup that made two black hearts on his eyes. The three were standing around for when they have to perform.

"I'm really nervous." said Shuichi.

"What, are you going to back out now?" asked Hiro.

"Fat chance! I'm just worried that things are going to go wrong."

Hiro wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulders. "Relax! There's nothing to worry about. You know the song. I'm sure things are going to be fine."

Shuichi looked up at him. "You sure?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"He's right, Shuichi." said Fujisaki "We've been working on this song for weeks. We're going to do just fine."

"I hope you both are right."

"There's no way you'll be as good as us though."

Taki came in with his band. "You might as well surrender the trophy to us."

"No way!" said Shuichi "We'll go out there and perform better than your band, ASS!"

"It's ASK! And there's no way freaks like you can even reach my level of music." He and his band walked away.

"We _will_ beat them." said Shuichi "I know we will."

Bad Luck went in line ready for when they perform next. Standing on the stage introducing the bands was K. "And now, ladies and gentlecreatures, I give you ASK!" The crowd applauded.

"Watch how an actuall band plays!" Taki whispered to Shuichi before he walked on stage and took the mic. The music began to play. Maa-kun on guitar, Ken on drums, and Taki with the vocals. Shuichi did have to admit; Taki was good. But Shuichi knew he would be able to beat him. When ASK was done, Bad Luck was next. "Top that, loser!" Taki whispered coming back.

"And now, last but not least. Ladies and gentlecreatures, I give you Bad Luck!" said K. The crowd applauded. Shuichi walked on stage and took the mic. He was ready to sing his heart out. Fujisaki gave the beat from his synth and began playing with Hiro's guitar. But Shuichi didn't start singing on cue.

"Shuichi, you idiot." Fujisaki whispered "The intro's over. Start singing!" But Shuichi didn't move an inch.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" Hiro whispered "Do you have stage fright?" Shuichi didn't answer. The reason why he was frozen was standing right in front of him.

There, in the back, hiding in the darkness, was Shuichi's mysterious vampire. But though he was hiding in the darkness, Shuichi could see him very well. His eyes were telling him something. They were telling him to do his best. Shuichi smiled and looked back at Hiro and Fujisaki.

"Sorry guys!" he whispered to them "I'm ready now."

They both nodded and began playing. Only this time, Shuichi sang. And Shuichi's amazing voice was echoing through the room; singing about the mysterious vampire as he watched. From backstage, Taki couldn't believe it. How could a freak of a witch like Shuichi have such an amazing voice? It was impossible. Then the song was done and Bad Luck walked off the stage. Shuichi wanted to run and go see the vampire, but Hiro grabbed his hand and told him to stay. Shuichi knew he couldn't stay. If he didn't go out there, the vampire could disappear again. He didn't want that. But Hiro wasn't giving him a choice.

"And now, the winner of this year's Battle of the Bands." said K as he stood beside the trophy "The winner goes to... Bad Luck!"

Bad Luck ran out and claimed their trophy. When Shuichi looked out at the audience, the vampire was gone. That was the second time and Shuichi still wanted to know who he was. Will he ever know?

Meanwhile, the moment he heard ad Luck won, Taki stormed out the door and walked away from the school. Ken and Maa-kun followed after him.

"Taki, you shouldn't kick yourself just because we lost to Bad Luck." said Maa-kun "We can try to beat them next year."

"You idiot. Did you not hear them?" he asked "How can we lose to a witch with that kind of voice? That damn son of a witch!"

"Well, he may be good at music, but you are still superior." said Ken.

"But ASK was supposed to be the best! You lunkheads leave me alone!"

But dispite what he asked, Ken and Maa-kun still followed Taki. As they walked, they noticed that the trees in the forest they were walking in were starting to look more and more dead. They stood on the pale dirt without leaves nor branches. Leftover bones were poking out from the soil. That was then that they knew; they were in Skeleton Forest.

"Taki, we should leave." said Maa-kun.

"Shut up! I told you to leave." said Taki.

"But we're heading to the Fire Cave."

"Who gives a damn?"

"I may only have one eye, but I know when we're going too far or not."

"Shut up!"

They continued walking until they reached a cave that glowed red from the inside. They had reached the Fire Cave. Taki walked in; ignoring Ken and Maa-kun's protests. They walked down the stairs from the entrance until they reached the bottom. The ground gets skinnier as they walk farther from the stairs. The whole room felt very warm, almost as hot as the flames of hell. Taki kept walking down until he reached a stone pedestal in front of a giant blue pool. The pool had lots of will o' wisps swimming around. No doubt this was the Pool of Death where many souls both Daywalker and Creature of the Night lie. Taki stood in front of the stone pedestal and opened a stone book that lied there.

"Taki, I think we should go back." said Ken.

"Nonsense!" said Taki "This place is not scary. I bet this was a old hideout of witches. Ooh! I'm a witch! I like casting magic like this one."

"Taki! Seriously! Don't read from that book!" said Maa-kun.

But it was too late. Taki read through the book. And the unexpected happened. A beam of light came from the book into the pool and caught one of the will o' wisps. Taki and his friends ran for their lives. Little did they know that they had released an great evil to the world.

**Pinkshuchan: Cliffhanger! What is it? Find out next chapter! Read and Review!**


	8. Ghouls' Night Out

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya, this is Pinkshuchan! I'm in a really happy mood because the new game of my favourite video game series, Kingdom Hearts had came out yesterday. But back to the story. Bad Luck won the Battle of the Bands! Yay! But because of his anger, Taki did something really stupid (if you couldn't tell, I really hate Taki and I just like to do some bad things to him); he summoned something evil from the Pool of Death. What is it? I _was_ going to put it in last chapter, but I didn't have enough time to do so. Oh well! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Ghouls' Night Out

Shuichi, Hiro and Fujisaki were happy that they won the Battle of the Bands. They all gained something from it. Hiro had finally gained the confidance for Ayaka's love, Fujisaki got the trophy to show that even a ghost can play music, and Shuichi received satisfation about defeating Taki. All three were so proud of their accomplishments, they decided to celebrate at Shuichi's. Shuichi's mother told Shuichi that Hiro and Fujisaki were allowed to spend the night over if they wanted. And so, the three spent the whole night partying, and of course went to sleep when morining came.

The next night, the three of them were just hanging out in Shuichi's room, talking about what they should do now that the Battle of the Bands was over. At least, until Maiko came into the room with a face that screamed 'Shuichi, I need you to do something for me.' So, Shuichi solved it the way he always did.

"No!" he said.

"Come on, Shuichi." said Maiko "You didn't even let me tell you what it was."

"I know it's something that will make me feel uncomfortable."

"Can you please let me tell you what it is before you assume things?"

Shuichi sighed. "Alright. What is it?

"I want you to come with me to the Midnight Moon Ball at the school next Saturday."

"Well, that changes everything. Now my answer is _definitely_ no."

Maiko frowned. That brought her hopes up. "Please, Big Brother? I really want to go but Mom doesn't trust me because she thinks I'll be hanging with boys."

"Are you?"

"That's not the point! She won't let me go unless you come with me."

"Well, she's smart. She knows very well that you can't go without me and I don't want to go. So there!"

"Please, Shuichi? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

Shuichi sighed. "Alright, fine! I'll go, but only because you're my little twin sister and I love you."

Maiko glomped him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kept repeating until Shuichi told her to stop. "Oh no! I just remembered! I don't have a good enough dress for the ball. It's a formal event!"

Yes! Shuichi knew that meant they wouldn't be able to go. "Oh well! That's too bad! Looks like we won't be able to go after all."

Maiko looked at him. "What are you talking about? It just means we'll have to go shopping." She looked closer at him. "Now that I think about it, we'll have to find something for you too, Shuichi. You obviously can't go in that!"

Shuichi looked at himself. "Well, what else can I wear? There are no formal male witch outfits for me to wear." Maiko smirked. Shuichi knew what that meant. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Big Brother, we're going to have to give you a complete makeover at the Kage Central Mall. Of course, I'm going to need some help, so I'm going to call Ayaka."

That got Hiro's attention. "You know, Maiko." he said "Maybe I should come along too. After all, it would be best to have a guarddog with you to protect you from harm."

"Hiro!" said Shuichi "You are not helping!"

"Well, I should come along too." said Fujisaki "I will enjoy myself watching Shuichi having to wear a dress and complete makeup like any other witch."

"Fujisaki!"

"Then it's settled!" said Maiko "We'll go to the Kage Central Mall next Saturday before the Midnight Moon Ball." Shuichi began to hope that his mother would say no, or if that doesn't work, that next Saturday doesn't come.

Unfortunately, Kyoko did say yes to both and even offered to fully pay for everything, and of course, next Saturday did come. The Shindo siblings along with Hiro, Ayaka, and Fujisaki went to the Kage Central Mall. Hiro knew it was his chance to ask Ayaka out while Maiko was trying to drag Shuichi into every store for his makeover.

"Hey, um, Ayaka?" he asked. Ayaka looked over at him. "I, uh... well... I was wondering if... you have a date to the Midnight Moon Ball."

"No, I don't." she said

Hiro was happy, but it was hard for him to show it with how nervous he was. "Well, uh... I was wondering if... you know... if you don't have a date, maybe... uh, you know... you... me... the ball..."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Uh... yes."

"I'd love to go with you."

Hiro perked up. "Really? You'd like to go the Midnight Moon Ball? With me?"

"I've always wanted to go out with you. But I was afraid that a werewolf of your calibur wouldn't really want to go with a plain werecat like me."

Hiro was so happy, his tail started wagging. He even began to blush a little with what Ayaka said to him. "Oh, well... you know... I'm not really all that great."

"Of course you are. You're really smart and I've seen how good a friend you are to Shuichi. But what really blew my heart away was at the Battle of the Bands. I never knew who could play guitar so well. Anyways, we should probably see how Maiko is with handling Shuichi."

Hiro had almost forgotten the reason they were in the mall together. When they checked, Maiko told them and Fujisaki that Shuichi was just getting his nails done. She also told them that while Shuichi was getting ready, they should also get what they were going to wear on.

Hiro didn't have to do much changing because he was a werewolf. He put on black dress pants, a black vest, and a black bowtie. Ayaka got dressed in a long black sleeveless dress with a white flower resting beside one ear, her long hair hair tied up in a bun. Fujisaki put on his own white tuxedo that he already owned. The three waited outside for Maiko and Shuichi to finish up. It wasn't long until Maiko came out in front of them in a black sparkly dress that showed some clevage with an amethyst in the middle. Her hair was down with a bit of it tied up with a purple elastic.

"Everyone!" said Maiko "I now present to you the witch boy himself, the wonderful Shuichi Shindo."

The sight in front of them caused them to lose their balance. It was hard to tell if the one in front of them was really Shuichi. They started down at the feet which wore black open toed heels. The toes themselves with painted black. The dress was black with a pink ribbon tied around the waist. His fingernails were also painted black. Shuichi's face was different from the usual black eye liner, mascara and black lipstick. Added to his face was some blush and pink eye shadow and instead of black, his lips were pink. His hair was given extentions that looked like he had long thick pink hair tied up in a high ponytail. When he noticed the way they were looking at him, he tried turning away.

"Please stop staring at me!" he told them.

"We can't help it, Shuichi." Hiro was the first to speak "You look amazing. I'd be surprised if there isn't anyone that wouldn't want to dance with you."

"You know no one will, Hiro."

"That's not true." said Ayaka "You look really wonderful."

"Well, now that we're ready, let's go to the ball!" said Maiko. Everyone was excited except for Shuichi. He knew very well that the ball would be like everything else; he would be ignored by everyone. But he was going because Maiko wanted him to. He really wished he wouldn't.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Cave, slowly the will o' wisp that was hit by the beam of light from the book was growing stronger and stronger; its color changed from blue to red. Its body gained a head, arms, legs, chest, anything Daywalkers and most Creatures of the Night have, but it also gained horns on its head, claws on both its hands and feet, fangs in its mouth, spiked wings, and a tail. It was gaining the form of a devil.

"I'M FREE!" It screamed when its transformation was complete "For many years, I've been trapped in the Pool of Death like any other human spirit; watching the Creatures of the Night go along with their lives like as if humans were nothing but tools in their dirty hands, but now I've come back to life." It chucked maniacally. By the form and the voice, the newly created Fiend of Hell was male. He looked over at a door across the Pool of Death. He had been hearing voices from behind the door. They were those like him who were tired of the way the Creatures of the Night treated them. He flew over towards the door.

"My brothers and sisters." said the Fiend of Hell "I have been hearing your painful cries. I promise you that you will be freed." Voices sounded through the door. "Yes, I know that only a witch can set you free from your dark prison." More voices murmured behind the door. "I can assure you I will find a witch to set you free. I will have to find the perfect witch and figure out how to get her to set you free. Then soon, you will be free to do with the world as you see fit." The Fiend of Hell chucked once again; looking over at a crystal ball he summoned to find the perfect witch and plan about how he'll obtain her.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that's all I'm going to give you for now! Read and Review!**


	9. The Midnight Moon Ball

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter, Shuichi agreed to go with Maiko to the Midnight Moon Ball. What will happen when he's there? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The Midnight Moon Ball

The Midnight Moon Ball is an event that is held every full moon from midnight to sunrise to celebrate the fact that the sun and moon are on two opposite sides of the Earth and none are intertwining with each other. It is celebrated at every school in the world of the Creatures of the Night, including Yoru Academy. Everyone was excited to go. Well, that is except a certain pink haired witch. Shuichi knew that he would be treated the same way he's always treated; being completely ignored and forced to watch everyone else have fun.

He was currently sitting in a chair doing exactly that. Everyone except him was having fun. Even Hiro and Fujisaki. Hiro was spending as much time with Ayaka as he could and Fujisaki was talking to other students on how well he played the synth at the Battle of the Bands. Obviously Maiko was having a good time. She was enjoying herself with talking with the boys. Shuichi had enough. He got up and walked out to the courtyard. It was the only place he felt he was needed in. Gardens of beautiful flowers you could never see in our cities were on each side of the path. In the middle was the tree he always sat at. He walked towards one of the gardens and picked one black rose. Black roses were no doubt his favorite flower. They looked dark cold but yet they were still very beautiful. Shuichi held the flower close to his chest. It was the only thing that understood him. No one else really understands him. Even Hiro and Fujisaki. It was true they were different from others, but yet they were still able to fit in. Shuichi on the other hand was a complete outcast. It wouldn't matter how much he puts on makeup and wears dresses and other feminine clothes; he would still be male. He would always feel different. He would always be _treated_ different.

He was about to leave when a familiar face cut his path. It was Taki. Why does he always show up in front of Shuichi when he doesn't want him too? Shuichi was about to ignore him and head back in until Taki tightly grabbed his wrist.

"Let go of me!" Shuichi screamed "I don't have time for this."

"Oh, I'm sure you have time." said Taki "Ken, Maa-kun, restrain his arms!" Ken and Maa-kun did exactly what Taki told them to and held Shuichi's arms. Shuichi tried to break free, but they were too strong. "Now, look at that!" Taki continued "The little ugly witch boy is powerless against me. You may have beaten me in the Battle of the Bands but as long as you are a freak, I will forever be superior to you. Now, I want you to go onto your knees and say 'Oh Master Taki. You are the most powerful Creature of the Night in the entire school. I am nothing but dirt on the ground. Please make me your personal slave.'"

"There's no way in hell I'll ever say that!" Shuichi yelled.

"Very well then. Then I'll make you say it!" Shuichi closed his eyes for the worst to happen until he heard someone being beaten up. Not only that, his arms were loose until he felt someone grab his wrist and dragged Shuichi away. Who was it? He opened his eyes to see who it could be and couldn't believe who it was.

It was Shuichi's mysterious vampire. He dragged Shuichi to the tree and placed him on a branch to sit on before facing Taki.

"Taki Aizawa!" said the vampire in a dark, cold voice "I see you're causing trouble."

"Yeah, I'm causing trouble, and someday, I'll be able to be as popular as you, Mr. Popular Bad Boy."

"I do have a name you know. And it's Yuki! However, I don't see how trying to hurt the witch boy is going to make you popular."

"Simple. I'm ridding the world of freaks."

"Well, then. If that's what you're trying to do, you could be wreaking the world as we know it. Besides, if you get rid of every freak, you will have to kill yourself last."

"Damn you, Eiri Uesugi. I _will _have the power to defeat you someday!" He ran off.

"Hmph! Nothing but a coward." He kept a smirk on his face until he heard Shuichi climb down the tree. Shuichi couldn't believe it. He had been thinking of the vampire for days and he turned out to be the popular bad boy at Yoru Academy, Eiri Uesugi. Though, why did he call himself Yuki?

"Um, I... well... I... want to say thank you." Shuichi didn't understand why he was so nervous. After all, he's just another vampire.

"You shouldn't thank me." said Yuki "I've been noticing Taki acting suspicious and just went to see what he wanted."

"No, I don't mean just today. I... I mean, you know, that time with the flying test."

"I see."

"But I just have to ask. Why _did_ you save me?"

"Maybe I just wanted to. Just because I'm the school's popular bad boy doesn't mean I don't do nice things. Of course, I don't like to do it often though."

"But... you saved my life."

"What, are you saying you want to repay me or something."

"I didn't say anything like that. I just really want to know why? I mean, after all, we are strangers, and I was curious of why you'd save _me_?"

"'Why? Why?' Would you stop that?" He cornered Shuichi to the tree "So what if I saved your life. Why do you give a damn? You should be happy that I saved your worthless life. Of course, even if I let you die, it's not like anyone would care, right?"

He went too far. Shuichi grew so angry, his magic pushed Yuki back. Shuichi began running down the pathway out of the school until he felt Yuki grab his wrist and pull him into an embrace. Shuichi wasn't sure why someone who just insulted him was holding him. Nonetheless, he held on to him like his life depended on it. From outside, they could hear music playing. It was a slow song and Yuki started swaying with Shuichi in his arms. Shuichi looked up at him with confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What, is it wrong to want to dance? You know how to dance, right?"

Shuichi blushed. "O... Of course I do!"

"Then follow my lead!"

Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and they danced. They danced while looking into each other's eyes. When the music was done, the two were so close, it looked like they were ready to kiss. "I... I have to go!" said Shuichi before he pushed Yuki away and ran back home. This time, Yuki didn't follow him. He couldn't believe what just happened. But it didn't matter. Shuichi knew that no matter how beautiful a witch, she can never find someone to love her. He knew it would be the same with him and he believed that maybe it was best.

Meanwhile in the Fire Cave, the Fiend of Hell continued looking at his crystal ball. He knew he had finally found his witch. But the question was how to get the witch to come to the Fire Cave and read the spell. He then saw something that caught his eye. Yes, he knew his plan was working. And soon, hell would reign over the world of the Creatures of the Night.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, how was that for a chapter. What is the plan? Read and Review!**


	10. A Vampire's Secret The Devil's Deal

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey this is Pinkshuchan! In the last chapter, Shuichi and Yuki had _finally_ met. Yay! Well, they had met before but now you _know_ that they've met. Also, a Fiend of Hell accidentally created by Taki has found a witch that will help him release the prisonned Fiends of Hell. Who is this Fiend of Hell? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

A Vampire's Secret, The Devil's Deal

A week had passed since the Midnight Moon Ball. Eiri Uesugi aka Yuki was sitting up in a tree, doing what he always does on his Saturdays; he's reading a book. He loved reading books. They always helped bring him out of the world he has known and bring him into a fantasy world where he has no troubles. He also liked going on walks to clear his mind and help him forget. Not just present things, but things that had happened in the past. What he wouldn't give to forget everything or better yet, for things that had happened to him in the past to disappear. He was ashamed of everything. His past, the things he's done, and most of all, himself. The worst part of it was that he couldn't talk about it to anyone. He knew there was no one in the whole world who could understand his pain. And so he kept his thoughts hidden from everyone; including his family.

As he was reading his book, he heard a bone chilling voice saying his name. "Eiri. Eiri." It kept calling. At first, Yuki decided he should just ignore it, but the voice kept calling and calling. There was no one around him. Even if there was, no one could hear the voice. Vampires are known to have good hearing. The frequency of the voice was made so only he could hear it. He knew he was going to regret it, but he decided to follow the voice and find who was calling him.

Meanwhile, Shuichi was sitting in his room, talking to Hiro on his Web-mail. Web-mail is similar to our E-mail except it uses spider webs and of course, spiders. Spiders are able to talk so they pass the message along to the other.

"So, how was your date with Ayaka last night?" Shuichi asked.

"Really good." said Hiro "The movie we went to see was awesome. And as I was walking Ayaka home, not only did we hold our paws, we also intertwined our tails. Of course, her tail is longer than mine so she had to grab mine, but mine's fluffy so she liked holding it."

"That's cool! I'm glad you had a great time."

"Thanks! What about you? Have you been asked out on a date?"

"No. I'm stuck here in the house all by myself. My mom's gone to a witch's meeting and Maiko's on a date with a guy with four arms."

"Bummer."

"You're telling me."

Suddenly, Shuichi heard the front door open. "I'll talk to you later, Hiro." said Shuichi "Someone's walked through the door."

"Ok. See you later, Shuichi!"

Shuichi got off his Web-mail and went to see who came in. It was Maiko. Why was she home from her date so quickly?

"Maiko?" he asked "What happened to your date?"

That startled her. "Is Mom home?" she asked; sounding like she was trying to hold back tears.

Shuichi could understand why Maiko was wondering. When she explained that she was going on a date, their mother began nagging that witches were better off alone without anyone to love because men never treat them right. Maiko just brushed it off and went anyways. "No." said Shuichi "She's still at the meeting."

It didn't take long before she ran into her brother's arms. "Oh, Shuichi." she cried "I... I don't... want her to know... sob... she was right."

They walked upstairs into Shuichi's room and sat on the bed. "What happened?" Shuichi asked.

"You... you know the guy I was... g... going on the date with?" she asked. Shuichi nodded. "W...well it... it turned out tha... that he... only a... asked me out because... he... he... he w... wanted to... to... get back... sob... at his... his... ex-girlfriend."

Shuichi pulled Maiko into an embrace and held her tight. Maiko let out all her pain in her brother's arms.

"It'll be ok, Maiko." Shuichi spoke after a long silence "You don't need some bastard like him. You're really beautiful, Maiko. Any guy would want to go out with you. I mean, after all, you at least get guys to go out with you."

"What are you talking about, Shuichi?" she asked "You're just as beautiful as me. We are twins."

"Yeah, but I'm male."

"So what? They shouldn't care if you're male or not."

"But I'm not beautiful."

Maiko knew she had enough. She did something she should've done all those years ago yet didn't because she thought that Shuichi would get over. She slapped him. Hard. Shuichi had never thought his little sister would have the guts to do something like that to him.

"Will you stop saying all that shit about you?" she began yelling "You don't give yourself enough credit, Shuichi. If you just for once look at yourself in the mirror and I mean actually look, you will see the way everyone really does see you as." That said, she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her; leaving a surprised Shuichi in his room to think over everything that was said.

Meanwhile, Yuki was still following the mysterious voice. Who is it calling him? And why was the voice coming from deep within the Skeleton Forest? It didn't matter. All he knew was that someone was annoying him by calling his name. He figured he might as well go find the person, find out what he or she wants, then go back to his Saturday tradition. He kept walking through the forest until he reached the Fire Cave. Now he was starting to completely regret following the voice. Before he could turn around and walk away, a mysterious force pulled him into the cave and down the stairs. He was pulled until he reached the bottom of the cave. He tried to run but he couldn't move his body. He ended up being forced into a chair that appeared out of nowhere. Who was behind all this?

"Welcome, Eiri Uesugi." said the voice that started it all. A cloud of red smoke appeared out of nowhere and revealed the Fiend of Hell. Yuki couldn't believe his eyes and not because it was a Fiend of Hell, but because of _who_ the Fiend of Hell was. It couldn't be after all those years, could it?

"Yuki Kitazawa."

The Fiend of Hell, Kitazawa chuckled. "I'm surprised you remember my name after all these years." he said.

"As if I could forget the name of the man that tried to kill me and my brother." said Yuki.

"Yes, I know I've caused a lot of damage while I was still alive, but now, I want to change the world."

"Change the world? How the hell are you going to do that?"

"It's quite simple. There is a spell in the Spellbook of Hellfire that is able to do something that will change this insane world for the better. However, only the most powerful are able to cast the spell."

"The most powerful?"

"To be quite specific; a witch."

"And I'm here why?"

"You've grown so much since we've last seen each other, Eiri. You've grown to be a handsome young vampire and I want to use that as an advantage."

"Why the hell would I help you?"

"Because I happen to know something about you. Something dark that you don't want anyone to know. The fact that you are..." He whispered the rest into Yuki's ear. Yuki couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I've been watching your every move for a whole week." said Kitazawa "Now, if you don't cooperate, I'm afraid I will have to tell everybody that looks up to you and respects you the truth about Eiri Uesugi."

"NO!"

Kitazawa looked at him with curiousity. Yuki sighed. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I want you to charm a witch and bring that witch to me so we can change this world."

"The Fire Cave is the most well known of places and everyone knows what kind of place this is. What kind of witch would be so naive to come here just by being charmed?"

Kitazawa pulled out his crystal ball and showed Yuki the witch. Yuki knew that witch. It was the witch he saved; the witch boy! If that was Kitazawa's idea of a witch than that's the witch he should charm. Yuki agreed and left the Fire Cave in promise to charm the witch boy and bring him to Kitazawa.

**Pinkshuchan: I bet you didn't see that coming. Yes, I wanted to bring back Kitazawa. After all, he's the perfect candidate for an undead villain, right? Read and Review!**


	11. The Vampire And I

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Last chapter was a shocker, but in this chapter, Shuichi and Yuki will start a relationship, even though it's because Kitazawa forced him to. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

The Vampire And I

Monday came and everyone was eating their lunch in the cafeteria because it was raining outside. At least, everyone except Shuichi who had a whole pile of spellbooks in front of him. Hiro and Fujisaki watched as their witch friend reading the spellbooks page by page.

"Why is Shuichi reading all of those books?" Fujisaki asked Hiro.

"I don't know." said Hiro "Maybe for some kind of test?"

"You know even though I'm reading, I can still hear you, right?" said Shuichi, his eyes not leaving the book "And to answer your question, yes. I'm trying to study for an important witch test next week."

"I thought the flying test was the important test?" asked Fujisaki.

Shuichi lifted his head and looked over at his two confused friends. "The flying test is one of three before a witch is no longer a Girl of the Night and they become complete Mistresses of Darkness. I've barely passed the flying test because of Taki's sabotage, I'm currently studying for the magic test, and then there's the beauty test which I know I'm gonna fail. All the rules are the same. One screw up on one test and you are executed. I want to make it to the beauty test before I'm executed."

"Who says you're going to fail and get executed?" said Hiro "You're amazing at magic and don't get me started on your looks. You will ace those tests no problem."

Suddenly, they heard lots of people screaming. The trio stood up to find out what it was. They saw a frankenstein monster running around. They thought maybe he might know what's wrong.

"Hey, Frankie. What's going on?" asked Hiro.

"He... He's at school!" said the monster.

"Who?" asked Shuichi.

"Ei... Eiri Uesugi."

The trio were shocked. The popular bad boy who always skips school actually came for once? Why? What did he want? They ran around the school until they found a group of girls squealing. No doubt he was in there.

"Omigod, Eiri Uesugi. You're so hot." said one girl.

"Thank you. And please, I prefer to be called Yuki." said Yuki.

"So what brings you here to school?" asked another.

"I happen to be looking for a special someone who has captured my heart with love. Unfortunately, none of you are who I'm looking for. But you all are very wonderful."

The girls were upset, but they didn't show it on their faces. They knew he at least thought they were wonderful so it was enough. Yuki looked around until he saw Shuichi. Shuichi noticed that Yuki was looking right at him and blushed. Hiro was not impressed.

"I really hate vampires." he said "Some of us actually have to work hard to get a girl to like us."

"Well, what can you do?" asked Fujisaki "After all, in everyone's eyes, Eiri Uesugi is perfection."

Suddenly, Yuki was walking in their direction. Shuichi was terrified. What if they end up close again? He was afraid what would happen if they talked to each other. After all, he didn't want to have his heart broken.

"We meet again." said Yuki when he reached them.

Hiro looked over at Shuichi. "Shuichi? Do you know him?" he asked.

"Well, remember the vampire that saved me at the flying test?"

"It was _him_?"

"Yeah, it was me." said Yuki "Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah, I've got a problem with it. Why did Mr. Popular want to save a witch like Shuichi?"

"Hiro! Calm down!" said Shuichi "He said he just wanted to."

"Just _wanted_ to? There had to be a better reason than that."

"Actually..." said Yuki, pulling a shy act "I... The reason why I saved you was because... well... when I first saw you, it was like I was in a trance. And to see you in danger, I knew I had to do something. I wanted to get you to notice me, Shuichi Shindo."

"You wanted _me_ to notice _you_?" asked Shuichi.

"Yes."

"Are you trying to pull something on me? Because I'm not going to be like other witches and have my heart broken. No one can ever love a witch. Especially not a witch like me." He ran off. He was happy to get a confession like that but it was like he said; he didn't want to have his heart broken like other witches. He ran into the washroom and went into one of the stalls. He sat down and started crying. Why did he have to be a witch? A male witch? When he felt it was time to come out, he did only to be met up by a certain vampire. Shuichi was about to walk out until Yuki blocked his path.

"Let me through!" said Shuichi.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say." said Yuki.

"What kind of game are you trying to pull?"

"None. I really do like you, Shuichi."

"But why me? I'm not beautiful."

"That's not how I see it." He took Shuichi's hand and led him in front of one of the mirrors. "Look at yourself!"

Shuichi hesitated at first, but then he looked at himself. He looked at the things that he did look beautiful for. There was... there was... there was nothing. He saw nothing. Yuki noticed how Shuichi looked at himself and knew he had to show his beauty to him.

"Do you know what I see?" he asked "I see a witch with the loveliest pair of legs I've ever seen, nice slender arms anyone would want to have wrapped around them, a tiny waist they want to wrap their arms around, soft hair that smells like strawberries, a cute little nose that makes you look happy, lovely amethyst colored eyes with perfectly curved long lashes framing them, and your lips... your lips..."

Before he would say another word, he leaned close to Shuichi and pressed their lips together. Shuichi was shocked at first, but finally gave in. When they stopped, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Will you let me prove to you this isn't a joke?" Yuki continued "I have two tickets to go to the Yami Amusement Park. I was hoping maybe you'd like to go with me."

"And this really isn't prank or plot or anything?" asked Shuichi.

"Why would I want to lie to you? Especially not someone as beautiful as you. No witch can ever compare to you."

"Are you alright with being with a _male_ witch?"

"I'm a bisexual. It doesn't matter what gender I date."

"Well... alright. But my mother is one that doesn't believe love can happen to a witch."

"I guess I'll have to show her wrong, won't I?

The bell rang. "I better get to class." said Shuichi "When do you want to go?"

"Talk it over with your mother tonight and we'll figure it out from there. I'll see you later."

The two went their separate ways. Shuichi couldn't believe it. The vampire he had been getting dreams about wanted to be with _him_ and not any other girl. This had to be the best day of his life.

Meanwhile in the Fire Cave, Kitazawa was watching his plan going perfectly. Yuki was able to hook onto Shuichi. All he has to do now is show more love and the witch boy will be his slave. He knew it wouldn't be long now.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that spells trouble. What's going to happen next? Will Shuichi fall into the trap. Find out next chapter. Read and Review!**


	12. Beauty and the Vampire

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan! Last chapter, Yuki asked Shuichi out on a date. How will Kyoko handle her son going out with a vampire? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Beauty and the Vampire

As soon as school ended, Shuichi went home in a good mood. He was asked out by the most popular guy in school. Who would've known? When he got home, he noticed a note on the table. It was from his mother.

_Shuichi and Maiko,_

_I've gone to another witch meeting. I'll be home with dinner._

_-Mom_

Shuichi was glad that she wasn't home yet. He wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. He would talk to her after dinner. That way he would have a full stomach before telling her news that would make her murder him. He walked upstairs and went into his room. As he walked in, he looked at himself in the mirror. He actually began seeing himself as a beautiful witch. Everyone had been telling him he was beautiful, but Yuki was the first one to show him. He began twirling in front of the mirror and put on the dress from the Midnight Moon Ball. He remembered the dance he had with Yuki. Was the reason why he acted cold was because he was shy? No, there was another reason. A real reason why he misses school and keeps himself away from others. Shuichi wondered what it could be, but decided that Yuki would tell him when he's ready. He continued looking at himself in the mirror. He never realized he was _that_ beautiful. He really was now that he was getting a better look at himself.

"You look like you're in a happy mood."

Shuichi jumped and turned around to see Maiko standing by the door. "Don't you ever knock?" he asked.

"I was just curious on what got you this happy."

"Well, I just feel happy."

"Ok then. Had you heard the news? Eiri Uesugi had came to school."

"He prefers to be called Yuki."

"How do you know that?"

Shuichi realized what he just said. "Well, didn't he say it to the group of girls that surrounded him at lunch today?"

"He did. But Eiri sounds nicer than Yuki. Anyways, I couldn't believe the reason he came to school was because he likes someone. I wonder who it is."

"Yeah, well..."

Maiko looked closely at him. "Are you blushing, Big Brother?"

Shuichi covered his face. "Am I?"

"Wait a minute! You know that he says he prefers to be called Yuki _and_ you're blushing hard? He said he liked _someone _and didn't actually say _girl_? Is he...? Did he...?"

"OK! YOU'VE CAUGHT ME! He asked me out at lunch today."

The next thing he knew, he ended up being glomped by his little sister. "Oh, Shuichi! I'm so happy for you. Not only did someone finally ask you out, it's the most popular guy in school. You're so lucky!"

"You're not angry?"

"No." Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe I'm a little jealous. But you deserve this. I mean, I've been asking out millions of times and this is your first time, so just because Eiri Uesugi asked you out, I shouldn't do anything to ruin your first relationship."

"I know, but there is someone who will."

"Who?"

"Mom."

"Oh yeah. She's going to freak when she hears the news. How are you going to tell her? And when?"

"I'm going to tell her straight up after dinner."

"If she kills you, can I have your room?" Shuichi glared at her. "What? You have the bigger and nicer room. You can't blame me for wanting it."

"Alright. If she kills me, you can have my room. Now can you please get out? I want some time to myself before Mom gets home."

Maiko nodded ad walked out of the room; closing the door behind her. Shuichi pulled out his diary, summoned a pen, and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_The most wonderful thing happened to me today. Do you remember the vampire I've been telling you about in the last 49 pages? Well, make this the 50__th__! He asked me out on a date today. At first I thought he was trying to mess with my head, but I can see that he's sincere. However, I'm worried. Mom keeps saying that witches are cursed to never find true love, but I think he may be the one. I'm not sure if this may be the last time I'll ever write in you again. When Mom finds out, she might kill me. After all, she's always angry at Maiko for always going out on dates. If she finds out I have one too, she may lose it. So wish me luck! I'm going in._

_Shuichi_

He closed the diary and put it back safe. He noticed that his mother was already home with dinner. He went down and ate with her and Maiko. It wasn't long until they finished. It was now or never.

"Mom? I have something to tell you." he said.

"What is it?" asked Kyoko.

"Well, you're going to freak about this but... today at school, I was asked out on a date."

"You were WHAT?"

Mad was an understatement on how she felt. "Mom, I understand what you're trying to do but..."

"But what? Shuichi, I've told you time and time again that witches can never find true love. For witches, it's Use and Lose. A man asks you out and you don't realize that he's using you. Then, after he's done using you, he leaves you and you lose him."

"I don't think that will happen for me and Yuki. Can't you give him a chance? I think he deserves that before you can decide if he and I should be together or not."

"I'm not trying to take sides here, Mom, but Shuichi's right." said Maiko "If he's a good enough guy with enough love for Shuichi, then you wouldn't have to worry about heartbreak."

Kyoko looked over at Maiko then Shuichi. She sighed. "Alright. But just so I see what kind of guy he is and a good thing that you're both male, if he's allowed, he can stay the day on Friday or anyday he's available. Besides, you still need to study for the magic test."

Shuichi hugged her. "Oh thank you, Mom. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret it! I promise." He ran upstairs in a happy mood. Kyoko hoped that she wouldn't regret it.

Meanwhile in a dark castle far from Shuichi's, Yuki was sitting on his bed, thinking. Kitazawa knew his secret; his dark secret. It was something no one other than his family knew about. If he tells the world, the respect he had from everyone he knew would disappear. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Tatsuha came in.

"Hiya, Bro." he said.

"What the hell do you want, Tatsuha?" asked Yuki.

"Just wanted to see if you were ok. Can't I be worried about my big brother? You went straight to your bedroom right after dinner."

"It's none of your business, Tatsuha. Now go away!"

"Ok. Whatever you say. If you don't wanna talk, then fine. I can play that game too." He started walking out the door.

Yuki sighed. "Tatsuha, wait!" Tatsuha looked at him. "Everyone thinks I'm perfect. If I didn't have _it_, could I be perfect?"

"You're still thinking about _that_? Bro, no one should care about who you really are. People have to like you for you. For example, my friends still like me even though they know I have a crush on Dr. Sakuma."

"Yeah, I find that really disturbing that you have a crush on a big male rabbit with two heads."

"What can I say? I have a fetish for big male two headed rabbits."

"Sometimes I wonder if we really are related."

"Ha ha, very funny, Bro. Oh yeah, before I forget, Sis wanted me to bring you this." He placed something on the table in the middle of the room. Yuki walked over and couldn't believe what it was.

"The Blood Ring?"

"Yeah. Mika doesn't need it since she can get an endless supply of blood from Tohma and I have multiple partners. This is for when you find that special someone."

"I highly doubt that."

"Just keep it with you! You never know when you may find them. Well, good night Bro." He walked out the room and closed the door behind him. Yuki walked over to the window. Finding his special someone? How could he find a special someone when he has a curse on him? Did he do something in his past life to become the vampire he was? When would this endless nightmare finally stop for him?

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was the chapter. What is this secret Yuki is hiding from the world? Would he prove himself worthy in front of Shuichi's mother? Read and Review!**


	13. A Wonderful and Wicked Day

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi this is Pinkshuchan! A good thing that happened is that Shuichi wasn't killed by his mother, but yet she wants to test Yuki. What do you think will happen? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

A Wonderful and Wicked Day

A new day had began and Shuichi was nervous. He was happy that his mother didn't kill him, but that meant she had to test Yuki to see if his love for him was real. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Yuki. Maybe he wouldn't even show up for school. He thought wrong when he saw him sitting in his desk. Maybe he wouldn't notice him. Again, he was wrong. Yuki was staring right at him. Shuichi went over to his desk and sat down. He wasn't ready to tell Yuki yet. He was scared. What if Yuki breaks his heart after telling him? He didn't want that to happen. He was the first person Shuichi actually liked and he would prefer to keep it so he's the only one.

"Shuichi." Hiro whispered beside him "This note's for you."

Shuichi grabbed the note from Hiro and read it. It was from Yuki. It read...

_Shuichi? What's wrong? You look worried._

_Yuki_

Shuichi wrote something in it and used his magic to get it across to Yuki without being seen by Sakano. Yuki got it and read it.

_I'll tell you at lunch. Meet me in the courtyard. We need to talk. It's important._

_Shuichi_

Yuki found it wierd yet cute that Shuichi writes in messy writing yet all the dots are drawn as hearts. He began to worry. What if what Shuichi wanted was to end the relationship? It would be bad. No witch other than Shuichi will satisfy Kitazawa and he will reveal Yuki's deepest, darkest secret to the whole world. No one would ever look at him as the same ever again. He needed to figure out a way to get Shuichi to stay with him.

When lunch came, Yuki and Shuichi met up in the courtyard; both were nervous.

"Yuki, I..."

"Shuichi, I..."

They both spoke at the same time. "You go first." said Shuichi. It would be best to hear what Yuki has to say before asking him to prove himself to Shuichi's mother.

"Shuichi, whatever is the matter, I will change it. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll change it."

Shuichi was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you want to talk?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm trying to stop this relationship from ending. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Really? You'd really want to be with me. You'd do anything to keep us together?"

"Yes, I would."

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about. I talked to my mother, but before you and I can go out on a date, she wants to see you prove your love for me to her."

Yuki couldn't believe it. That was all Shuichi wanted to say? He said all those embarassing things for nothing. He was so angry. He punched Shuichi in the head.

"Why couldn't you just say 'We need to talk about the date' instead of 'We need to talk'?" he asked "There's a big difference. Saying 'We need to talk' is like saying you want to break up with someone, you dumbass." Yuki couldn't believe what he just said and did. Now Shuichi may actually want to end it with him. Instead, Shuichi just giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You really let out your anger." Shuichi giggled "Personally, I like seeing you like this instead of trying too hard to impress me."

Yuki was dumbfounded. Shuichi _liked_ it when he was cold and heartless? "Were you dropped on your head as a baby?"

"I'm saying that I like you better when you're just yourself."

That was the first time Yuki had heard something like that from someone. Usually, people liked it when he acted nice to them. Shuichi was no doubt strange, but a good strange. The two stared into each other's eyes and were about to kiss until...

"Shuichi! I've been sniffing all over for you."

It was Hiro. "Come on! Let's go eat lunch!"

"Um, Hiro? Do you mind if we can skip having lunch together today? I kinda wanna eat lunch with Yuki. That is if you don't mind, Yuki."

"It's fine with me." said Yuki. Having lunch together would make it the perfect opportunity to impress Shuichi, and just by being himself. Having to win Shuichi's heart was actually easier than he thought it would.

"But Shuichi." said Hiro "We were going to have another band practice today. We gotta keep ourselves in good shape in case we need to perform."

"And we will. But I just wanna eat with Yuki first and then I'll meet up with you later."

"No way! You promised and I don't trust you alone with the vampire." He looked over at Yuki. "Ok. What kind of spell did you use on Shuichi to make him like this?"

"What makes you think I cast a spell on him?" asked Yuki "Maybe he just likes me. Have you ever thought about that?"

"I'm not going to have my best friend get his heart broken from you, Fangs for Brains!"

"Bring it on, Mangy Mutt!"

The two looked like they were going to fight. Shuichi tried to calm them down but he only got a 'Stay out of this' from them. He really wanted to have lunch with Yuki so there was only one thing he could do. He summoned a bone and held it out.

"Hey Hiro! Do you want the bone?" Shuichi asked.

Hiro looked over at him and began acting like a playful puppy chanting 'Bone! Bone!' Shuichi threw it as far as he could, took Yuki's hand, used a spell to make them invisible, and they ran off. By the time he reached the bone, Hiro realized he was tricked.

Shuichi and Yuki ran out of school grounds. Luckily they were allowed to leave school at lunch as long as they came back for the second half of the day. With everything that had happened, Shuichi and Yuki ended up laughing.

"This is the first time I've actually seen you smile." said Shuichi "And it's not one of those fake smiles you usually pull."

Yuki came into realization. "Is it really?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Shuichi "You should smile like that more often."

Yuki felt really happy. "Hey, since we've left school grounds, let's go eat at a restaurant. I'll pay."

And so, they went to the closest restaurant there. When the waiters saw them and Yuki told them that they were on a date, they gave them the order of spaghetti and eyeballs on a big plate. Shuichi and Yuki began eating the spaghetti and tried avoiding the eyeballs. They avoided any eye contact with each other because of how nervous the two felt. Little did they know that they both were eating the same string of spaghetti; causing their lips to touch. Shuichi bit off his and looked away out of shyness, only to have Yuki put his arm around him and pull him close. The two had a wonderful lunch. They decided they needed to do it again sometime and Yuki agreed that sometime, he will go over to Shuichi's and prove his feelings to Shuichi's mother. From what they both knew, they had the most wonderful and wicked day.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Read and Review!**


	14. A Test of Love

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey this is Pinkshuchan! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been very busy with lots of stuff, including what would happen in this chapter. This is a big chapter. This is the chapter when Kyoko tests Yuki's love for Shuichi. What will happen? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and sorry again for the long wait.**

Chapter 14

A Test of Love

The day finally came. Shuichi was excited yet nervous at the same time. He believed that Yuki had feelings for him, but his mother believed in the witches' past. He was determined to prove her wrong and show her that even a witch could have someone to fall in love with. But he was worried. What if Yuki does something to strengthen Shuichi's mother's opinion? What if it turns out that he only wanted to use him. Shuichi did not want that to happen, but he knew in some way, his mother would make it so. He just wished that for once, his mother would understand that even witches can find love. How he wanted it so.

After school, Yuki came with Shuichi over to his house. Kyoko was at another witch meeting and Maiko was supposed sleeping over at a friend's house to study for the magic test so for the time being, Yuki decided to help Shuichi study. Yuki would say which spell Shuichi should use and Shuichi would conjure it. They kept going at that fashion until Kyoko called them down for dinner. When they went down, they saw her standing there with another witch beside her. She had long blond hair flowing down her back and dark blue eyes. She wore a black tube top with a black leather jacket and a really short black miniskirt and long black leather boots.

"Welcome home Shuichi and welcome into our home Eiri." said Kyoko "This couldn't be avoided but I have a member of the witch meetings here with me to discuss some things. This is Seira Kai, a witch from the Daywalker Portal Protection Department, or DPPD for short."

"It is a pleasure to meet the witch boy himself and his cute little vampire friend." said Seira. She had a lustful look in her eyes as she looked at Yuki. Yuki didn't pay the look any mind. They sat down and ate dinner. Shuichi was completely oblivious to the fact that Seira kept looking at Yuki with the same dark lustful eyes. After dinner, Kyoko asked Shuichi to help her with something before she and Seira would talk about what was discussed at the meeting. Shuichi agreed and mother and son went down to the basement; leaving Yuki with Seira. Seira moved closer to him.

"So, I heard from Kyoko that you and Shuichi are dating." she said.

"So what if I am?" asked Yuki.

"Well, I have to admit, he's cute. He has his mother's looks in a way, but I'm sure someone like you wouldn't want to be with someone like him."

"Well, maybe I _do_ want to be with someone like him."

Seira moved closer to Yuki and unexpectedly kissed him. At realization, Yuki pushed her away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuki yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked "I'm no doubt a better catch than him. After all, I'm smart and have a perfect body to boot. That little witch brat is disgustingly ugly compared to me."

"On the contrary, I think _you_ are the ugliest witch I've ever seen." said Yuki "Ok, I admit that Shuichi is probably the dumbest witch in the whole world and he's not like any other witch, but that's what makes him unique in his own way. He's strong, amusing, and he's cute when he blushes. He's not good at writing lyrics from what I heard in the Battle of the Bands, but he has an amazing voice. He doesn't get good grades at school, but then he ends up better than any other witch out there, whether it's flying or magic. And there is one thing he has that you nor any other witch could have; he has a good heart and he's not afraid to be himself. He doesn't care that he's different from all the other witches. He's not afraid to stand in front of the whole world and say 'I'm a male witch'. And so..."

Yuki paused. That outburst of honesty, where did it come from? His heart? He never talked like that for anybody before, so why for Shuichi? Could it be that... he really did love Shuichi? That this was his heart trying to tell him that he had finally developed feelings for someone. Seira looked at him with eyes filled with hope.

"And so?" she asked.

"And so... I have to admit that I'm a little jealous of him." he continued speaking like he was trying to show his heart that he understood what it was trying to tell him; forgetting that Seira was listening to every word "He's loved by people outside of his family even though he is different." He looked down at his right hand. "There are people like him that know they are different then their own race but are afraid to show it. They worry if they would still be respected by society if they do." He closed his hand. "Shuichi is stronger than those people, and that's what I mostly respect him for."

Seira smiled. "I see." she said "So you really do care for him." She stood up and using magic, her appearance changed. Yuki was surprised at the fact that Seira turned out to be Kyoko in disguise. "Congratulations, Eiri. I see now that you are someone that does love my son." She looked over at a wall. "You can show yourself now, Shuichi."

Yuki looked over and saw Shuichi appear from thin air. Everything wasn't making sense to him. "Wait." he said "If you were Seira this whole time, who was you?"A second Kyoko appeared and using her magic, she ended up being Maiko.

"I was worried you didn't care about Shuichi so I used this test to make sure." said Kyoko "I transformed myself into Seira, who doesn't actually exist let alone work at the DPPD, while Maiko disguised herself as me. After we ate, Maiko brought Shuichi out of the room so she could explain what was going on to him and so he could use the invisibility spell to watch every move that happened. He has seen and heard everything that happened and I am proud that you aren't like all those other men who only want one thing. It makes me wonder if you're only into men."

"He's a bisexual, Mom." said Shuichi "He likes both genders."

"Well then, it doesn't matter. I am so happy for you, Shuichi. Not only are you the first male witch, you are the first witch to ever have someone love them. Anyways, sunrise is coming. You three should go to bed. Good morning!"

"Good morning!" said Maiko and Shuichi. Yuki just sat there; his face red at the thought that Shuichi had heard every embarassing thing he had just said. He felt Shuichi grab his hand and drag him up into his room. The two got changed into their pyjamas and Shuichi walked over to the bed.

"Since we don't have extra beds and we can't summon them, we might need to share one." said Shuichi "Is that ok?"

Yuki hesitated before answering yes. He crawled into the bed and felt Shuichi wrap his arms around him. He was shocked at first, but then got used to the warmth. "So this is what it's like to sleep witth another person." he said.

"You've never slept in bed with another person before?" asked Shuichi.

"No. Have you?"

"Once. I had to share a bed with Maiko one time. It was really confortable, but I wouldn't want to sleep with my sister every night."

"I guess you're right."

"... Hey, Yuki?"

"What?"

"What did you mean when you were saying all those things to my mom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like when you said you were a little jealous of me and all those things about people that hide that they're different. Now that I think about it, I don't really know a lot about your past. Can you please tell me? I want to know everything about you."

"... What would be the point of finding out?"

"It's really fun getting to know someone."

"Well, I'm sad to say that finding out about me is not going to be fun." He rolled over to the other side so he didn't face Shuichi. Shuichi kept his arms around Yuki and held him from behind. He knew it was best not to ask about it for the day. He should wait until Yuki is ready. He was willing to wait forever for that.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, this chapter took me a few days to come up with so sorry if it's not much. I promise that I will keep up fast updates, however there may be a time where it might take a while to think of another chapter. Read and Review!**


	15. Mistress of Darkness Material

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone. I noticed that you all really enjoyed that chapter and for that, I am glad. Also, treat yourself to a cookie or any other delicious treat you may want. Personally, I'm going for a Strawberry Shortcake. Yay and yum for Strawberry Shortcake. I would have Strawberry Pocky instead if I had some but I don't. But enough about food. Yuki's passed Kyoko's test and so that means he's worthy for Shuichi, but with what's happened, will Yuki still go on with the deal he made with Kitazawa? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Mistress of Darkness Material

Shuichi was ecstatic that his mother agreed to let him date Yuki. He had been worried over nothing and was glad things things turned out the way they did. However, he wasn't allowed to go on that date to the Yami Amusement Park until he completes the magic test and the beauty test. It got him determined to study hard so he could have his date with Yuki. Having to be with Yuki was like a dream come true and that rarely occurred for witches. He felt like someone was watching over him and making his life far more magical than he could do himself even _with_ magic. Everything was perfect.

Weeks had passed and Shuichi had passed the magic test. Of course, Taki had made another attempt to get Shuichi to fail but just as he made the attempt, Shuichi had to cast a barrier spell for the test. No doubt luck was on his side. He had passed two tests. One more test and he will officially be a Mistress of Darkness. However, the last test is the hardest.

The beauty test. A witch is not only meant to be powerful but also beautiful. If a witch isn't beautiful, then they can't be true Mistresses of Darkness. All the witches have to do is walk down a runway in beautiful dresses and show their beauty to everyone. This made Shuichi worried. What if he wasn't beautiful enough for the judges and he fails? He then remembered all the things Yuki said about him; that he was beautiful than any other witch out there. It made him smile.

On a day before the beauty test, Shuichi ate lunch with his friends. He had figured it out. With every school day, he would alter eating lunch with Yuki or Hiro and Fujisaki. He suggested that all four of them sit together, but it ended up a bad idea considering that Yuki and Hiro didn't get along. He was eating lunch with his friends in silence until Hiro spoke up.

"Shuichi. What do you see in that vampire?" he asked "How are you sure he really isn't using you?"

"I know he's not." said Shuichi "I can tell."

"How? Are you sure you're using your head about this? I mean, I've seen how you've been acting ever since your mother let you date him. You haven't been focusing on your schoolwork."

"Doesn't he do that anyways?" asked Fujisaki.

"He's never spent every period by writing 'Yuki' in his notebooks."

"Does he really?"

Hiro grabbed one of Shuichi's notebooks. "See for yourself."

Fujisaki looked over at the notebook. There wasn't a single page full of notes. Instead, like Hiro said, Shuichi had been writing 'Yuki' over and over on every page. "Woah! Talk about obsessive!"

Shuichi snatched the notebook away. "Can you blame me?" he asked "I've never had a boyfriend my whole life until now."

"But why would the school's most popular boyfriend want to be with you?" asked Hiro "Think about it! For all we know he could be just using you."

Shuichi was about to cry. "What, are you saying that no one like him could ever love someone like me?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying there's something fishy about him. I can smell that he's hiding something."

"How do you know it's something involving me? How are you sure it's not something else?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I think I know what this is all about. You just don't want to see me with a vampire just because of something that happened in the past. You're letting your hatred of vampires take control of you, Hiro. In case you don't realize, I'm not a werewolf. I'm a witch. And there's nothing that says that I can't be with him. Just because you hate vampires doesn't mean I should too."

"But Shuichi..."

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shuichi broke out into tears "If you excuse me, I'm going to go be with Yuki WHO LIKES ME FOR WHO I AM!" He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the cafeteria. Hiro laid his head down and covered it with his paws. All he wanted was to protect Shuichi. He didn't want things to end up like this.

"I see what you're trying to do, Hiro." said Fujisaki "But why go through so much trouble to protect him? Don't you like Ayaka?"

"Of course I do." said Hiro "I've always wanted to be with her ever since I first saw her. And now, to be with her, I feel like I'm the happiest wolf alive."

"Then why worry about Shuichi like this? If he likes Eiri Uesugi, shouldn't we be happy that he gets to be with the guy he likes?"

"Ever since I first saw him, I felt something. It felt like Shuichi had this... ultimate power in him that would be able to change this world for the better. Seeing him for the first time, I felt my whole life change. It was because of him I finally got the courage to ask the girl I like on a date. And now she and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. But back then, when I saw Taki's behavior and how he was trying to hurt Shuichi, I just couldn't let that happen. So, I believed it was my duty to protect him from Taki and anyone else who would want to hurt him."

Meanwhile, Shuichi looked all around the school for Yuki. He just wanted to see him so bad. He wanted to prove Hiro wrong and show him that Yuki did love him. Instead, he began wondering. What if Hiro was right and Yuki really was just using him? No, he didn't believe that possible. If Yuki didn't care for him, he wouldn't have said all those things. He went out onto the courtyard and called Yuki's name one more time; hoping that he would hear him.

"What?" he heard Yuki yell from up a big tree "I can hear you just fine." He jumped down "I thought you were eating lunch with your friends today?"

Shuichi couldn't hold back his tears. He ran to Yuki and hugged him like his life depended on it. Yuki just stood there in confusion. "Yuki." said Shuichi "You love me, right?"

"What the hell is that about?" asked Yuki.

"It's just... Hiro said that you might not really love me. But it can't be true. I want to prove him wrong."

Yuki pulled him close. "Idiot. What kind of reason is that? Do you believe that I love you?"

Shuichi looked up at him. "Of course I do."

"Then there's your answer right there."

"But that's my own thoughts. That doesn't prove you love me."

"Does it?" He leaned in and gave Shuichi a peck on the lips. "Come on. We should get to class."

Shuichi was shocked. "Since when does Eiri Uesugi get concerned on whether he makes it to class or not?"

"To tell you the truth, I actually love school. I love to learn. There was another reason why I tried avoiding school. Now, it's not as big a problem anymore. Now let's go."

The two walked to class hand and hand. As they walked, Shuichi rested his head on Yuki's shoulder. Eventually, school ended and Shuichi gave Yuki a goodbye hug before heading home. Besides, he had to get things ready for the beauty test the next day. Maiko was also getting things set. They got everything they needed; plans on what they were going to do with their hair and the makeup they were going to wear. All they needed were dresses but Kyoko already ordered them for them. She told them she was going to be late coming home to pick them up. The two siblings waited until their mother came back with the dresses.

"Here they are!" said Kyoko "I made sure that they were different but yet equally beautiful."

"Thank you, mother." said Maiko as she hugged her mother, took the dress and took it up to her room to look at it. Kyoko looked over at Shuichi and frowned.

"Shuichi." she spoke "In all honesty, I was worried that you'd ever make it this far, but here you are. The last thing I ever want is to ever lose you or your sister."

"Don't worry, Mom." said Shuichi as he hugged her "I promise I'll make it through the beauty test and make you proud. I'm sure Maiko promises the same thing."

Kyoko smiled. "What did I ever do to deserve such perfect children? I love you both so much."

"And we love you too." Shuichi grabbed his dress and went to his room. He took it out and had a nice look of it. His mother really went all out for it. He knew that he had to pass and make sure that he wouldn't let his mother down. Not just her, but for Maiko, all his friends, and most of all, Yuki.

The day finally came for the beauty test and all the witches made sure to look their best. Yuki went around the room looking for Shuichi. He needed to wish him good luck. He kept wandering around until he bumped into Maiko who was wearing a long black gown with amethyst bracelets and an amethyst necklace. Her hair was tied up in a bun and on her head was a small tiara.

"Maiko, have you seen Shuichi?" he asked.

"He's still getting changed." said Maiko "I'll give you the directions."

After getting the directions, Yuki went to find Shuichi. It wasn't long until he found where Shuichi was changing in. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Shuichi's voice rang through the door.

"It's me, Yuki." said Yuki.

"Come on in. I'm decent."

Yuki opened the door and came in to find a sight he didn't expect. There standing in front of him was Shuichi wearing a long strapless black gown with a see through ribbon tied around his waist and long black fingerless gloves. He wore extentions in a high ponytail that looked longer and more curled than what he had at the Midnight Moon Ball and like his sister, he had a tiara on his head. Both Yuki's eyes widened and mouth dropped in awe. Shuichi stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Are you just gonna stand there or what?" he asked "I'd love to talk with you Yuki but I need to be out there for the beauty test."

Yuki regained his composure as Shuichi giggled. He handed something to Shuichi that he was hiding behind his back; a bouquet of a dozen black roses tied with a pink ribbon.

"Oh Yuki! You're so sweet!"

"That's not the only reason why I'm here. I notice that your neck looks bare."

"Yeah, but I don't have any necklaces that match this dress."

"I guess it's a good thing I bought this then." He handed Shuichi a small rectangular box. Shuichi opened it to see a beautiful necklace with a heart made of pink diamonds. Yuki took the necklace, turned Shuichi around, and helped him put it on. "Well, I should probably get going. Good luck!"

"Yuki? Thank you."

Yuki made a small unnoticable smile as he closed the door. He always felt at ease when he was with Shuichi. He wished that this would never end.

The beauty test began and the witches went into their lines to walk down the runway and show their blinding beauty to all the Creatures of the Night. Eventually, it was Shuichi's turn. He walked down the runway with a bright smile on his face. He saw everyone's face in awe as he appeared. Yuki was right. He really was beautiful. He was so happy. Nothing could ruin it.

Well, just as he was thinking that, someone appeared in front of him and we all know who that is. Taki. He stood there with his hand glowing green.

"What the hell do you want, you slimy bastard?" Shuichi yelled "You can't ruin this test with your slime balls."

"I know I can't." said Taki "However, with some experimentation, I have turned my hand into acid. So if you get hit, you will die." Without a warning, he began throwing acid balls everywhere. Everyone began screaming as they ran out the door. Shuichi tried to run until his dress got stuck on the ground. He tried to pull it out but it was no use. Taki stood above him with a smirk on his face. "Say goodbye, witch boy!" Shuichi closed his eyes for the worst, but it didn't come. He opened them to see Hiro fighting with Taki. They battled to determine Shuichi's fate. However, Taki proved to be too strong for Hiro and struck him with his acid hand. Hiro fell to the ground with acid burning on his stomach. Shuichi ripped his dress from the ground and ran over to his werewolf friend. Tears ran down his face to see his best friend in pain. Taki walked towards them and was about to strike Shuichi with his hand until it stopped glowing. Apparently the acid was temporary and managed to turn back to slime after a certain period of time. Like the coward he was, Taki ran away; leaving the witch and werewolf alone.

Hours had passed and Shuichi sat waiting to see if how Hiro was doing with his head on Yuki's shoulder. The judges realized how Shuichi was feeling and told him that he passed with or without Taki's attempt at assassination. Also, Yuki had explained that he had talked to the principal and Taki was going to be expelled. Even though Shuichi was glad about it, it didn't change the fact that his best friend could die by sacrificing himself for Shuichi's sake. After the hours had passed, Dr. Sakuma finally came out. Shuichi stood up and walked over to him.

"Is Hiro going to be ok?" asked Shuichi.

"The acid was strong, but it wasn't strong enough to burn right through him and kill him." said his serious head "In other words, he's going to be ok."

"However, the acid was strong enough to burn some of his fur off." said his goofy head "It'll grow back in a few weeks as long as he doesn't scratch himself, nanoda. He's lying in bed with Kumagoro if you want to see him."

"Kumagoro?" asked Shuichi.

"Yeah. Whenever there's a patient who's had a tough time, I give them Kumagoro to cheer them up, nanoda. Anyways, you want to see him?"

Shuichi nodded and walked in. He looked over at Hiro who was lying on his back with a pink stuffed bunny in hand. He looked at Shuichi and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're safe." he said.

Shuichi broke into tears and held his best friend in his arms. "Why did you do that? After all the things that happened yesterday, I thought you'd hate me."

"I can never hate you Shuichi. It's like I said before, I'm your protector. If Eiri hadn't told me that Taki would pull a stunt like that, I wouldn't have..."

"Wait. Yuki told you?"

"Yeah." Everything went silent. "Shuichi. I'm sorry. I let my hatred of vampires get in the way and hurt you."

"No, you're right. I do need to stop obsessing over Yuki so much."

"I guess we both have something to improve."

"Yeah." They both started laughing. The best part of it was that Shuichi still had his best friend and that was the best thing a witch could ever want.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Cave, Kitazawa watched in anger. Not only had Yuki had fallen in love with Shuichi, he could tell that he had completely forgotten why he was dating Shuichi in the first place. He knew he needed someone else to bring Shuichi back for him, and he knew just the guy.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, well, well. Who does Kitazawa have in mind? Read and Review!**


	16. A Bloody Date

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone. This is Pinkshuchan. Taki went overboard last chapter, didn't he? Why can't he just give up? Then again, this story wouldn't be interesting if everything was all 'I love you' and there wasn't any conflict. But anyways, Kitazawa has become furious as well? What is he going to do? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

A Bloody Date

All the students of Yoru Academy rejoiced when they heard Taki was expelled from school. Pretty much everyone at the school hated him. After all, he was a bully and he treated others like they were garbage. Out of everyone, the one who was happiest that Taki was expelled was Shuichi because that meant he and his friends wouldn't be harrassed by him anymore. Of course, that wasn't the only reason why he was so happy. Yuki and Hiro agreed to at least _try_ to get along and ended up actually getting along. It shocked the trio to find out that not only did Yuki like school, he also had once gone to the world of the Daywalkers before with his brother, his sister, and his brother in-law. He pretty much already knew a lot of the stuff even Hiro didn't know. It was just like what everyone said. Yuki was perfection. There was nothing imperfect about him. Of course, Shuichi remembered that he didn't know anything about Yuki's past, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to ask just yet. Even though they've been boyfriends for a few weeks, they weren't really at the stage to reveal all their secrets just yet. But Shuichi was willing to wait. He was willing to wait forever until Yuki was ready to open up to him.

When Saturday came, Shuichi was excited. He had passed all three tests. He didn't think he ever would because he was a male witch but he did it. He and his sister had become official Mistresses of Darkness. And like Shuichi's mother promised, Shuichi was allowed to go to the Yami Amusement Park with Yuki. He made sure to look his best for Yuki. He put on his best clothes and makeup; especially his best witch's hat. As he just finished the finishing touches in his appearance, Yuki came to take him to the Yami Amusement Park. Shuichi was speechless when he made it. He had heard about how great a place it was, but he didn't know exactly _how_ great. In fact, great was an understatement. It was marvelous! The entire amusement park was bigger than anything Shuichi had ever since. There were lots of rides and booths to go to. It was a giant fun paradise. And that was where he and Yuki were having their date. They went on the roller coaster, the merry-go-round, the ferris wheel, they even went into the tunnel of terror. Shuichi was freaked out by everything. Yuki didn't find it the least bit scary. After going through every ride possible, Shuichi decided to go get drinks while Yuki waited for him at the bridge. Although this wasn't something he had expected, Yuki did find himself having fun. He couldn't remember a time when he had so much fun. Just him and Shuichi and no one else. It felt perfect. At least, it was.

"Good to see you here, Uesugi."

Yuki turned around at the familiar voice and groaned at the sight. Guess who it was! Taki.

"What the hell do you want, Aizawa?" he asked "In case you didn't notice, I'm on a date. He's just gone to get drinks."

"And that's exactly why I'm here."

"What? Someone actually finds you attractive? That's a shock."

"Don't be a smartass. I'm here the same reason you are. I made a deal with the devil."

The devil? Yuki knew right away what he meant. He had completely forgotten about the deal. He just loved being with Shuichi. And now remembering his deal with Kitazawa, he began regretting the whole thing.

"I met this 'Kitazawa' and he promised me ultimate power if I take the witch boy in. Also, he told me I can do with you as I see fit."

Yuki crossed his arms. "We both know that you won't win in a fight against me."

"Of course I do. So does Kitazawa. That's why he told me your little secret. Hahaha. Finding out the truth, it's just too funny. No wonder you kept protecting the witch boy. You're a freak like him. In more ways than one. The witch boy, the nerd werewolf, the solid ghost, and now you. Too bad nobody knows. Unless I bring you some blood to drink."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Yuki grabbed Taki's shirt and lifted him up from the ground. "If you know so much about my secret, you would know that it wouldn't be a good idea to bring blood close to me unless you want to be the first one to die. Besides, in their eyes, I would just look like another vampire who is out of control because he got blood into his senses."

Taki melted out of his shirt and reformed again. "Well, if you don't want your cute little secret to slip out, then let's see what you've got in the arcade. You and your little witch boy versus me and one of Kitazawa's made minions."

"Alright. If I win, you have to leave me and Shuichi alone and you have to do a stupid dance in front of Kitazawa wearing bunny ears and a sign that says 'I serve stupid'."

"Deal. But if I win, you have to give the witch boy to me and you have to drink a full vile of blood in front of everyone here in the amusement park and you _have_ to drink it. No loopholes."

Yuki hesitated before agreeing. He and Taki shook hands before going off their separate ways. Yuki told Shuichi about bumping into Taki and agreeing to a bet, but he didn't tell him the conditions. He was afraid of losing Shuichi's faith in him. Nonetheless, Shuichi still agreed to help him win against Taki. They walked over to the arcade where Taki was waiting for them.

"Are you ready to lose, Uesugi?" asked Taki.

"You're the one that's going to lose, Aizawa." said Yuki.

"Guess again. I forgot to mention what event we were going to do."

"Considering your IQ, it might be something something you will no doubt lose in. What is it? Hoops? Pool? A shooting game?"

Taki smirked. "DDN."

Both Yuki and Shuichi's eyes widened. "DDN?" asked Yuki "You can't be serious."

"But I am. Oh, and by the way, I'd like you to meet my teammate, Spike." He gestured to a giant with spikes all around his body. " He may be big, but he's number one when it comes to DDN. With him as my partner, we are going to win. You better get ready for public humiliation, Uesugi."

DDN, or Dance Dance Nightmare, is a far more difficult rhythm game to play than all Dance Dance Revolution games combined. The objective; to keep dancing. Sounds easy, right? Well, here's where everything gets tricky. The game is in partners and it's one set of partners against another. Both teams keep dancing until either both partners of one team get exhausted and can't anymore or until the song ends. What makes it even harder is the fact that the dance starts getting faster and there are more places you need to step. There have been some Creatures of the Night that have died due to the amount of dancing and how much exhaustion they were feeling. So as you can tell, it is a very hard and dangerous game. The two teams got themselves onto their platforms and as soon as the music started, they began dancing. For the first part, both teams were doing really well. Suddenly, Spike began to do some cheating. He aimed some of the spikes on his arm at Shuichi and Yuki and began firing. They managed to dodge all the spikes, but Shuichi's hat got shot by one of them.

"Hey! That was my favourite hat, you bastard!" he yelled. Spike didn't care and just kept shooting. However, because of his weight, he fell off his platform and got disqualified. That left Taki all alone against Shuichi and Yuki. As they kept dancing, the song got faster and there became more arrows to press. Both Shuichi were going through the whole song without making a sweat. Yuki, on the other hand, was ready to collapse and fell off. It was between Shuichi and Taki now. The song went faster and there were lots of arrows to press. Taki started to melt with all the moves he had to do while Shuichi kept going. It surprised everyone how he was able to go through the whole song without getting tired. Taki was not going to be made a fool of by a witch boy, so on freestyle mode, he stretched his arm and spilt it on Shuichi's side. Shuichi was about to step on it until he felt something pull him up for a slight moment. It was long enough for Shucihi to realize the slime and clear it off using his magic. When he looked up to see what saved him, all he saw was something small, white, and fuzzy flying away as fast as it could. Shuichi shook his thoughts off and continued dancing. He managed to keep dancing until Taki had completely melted into a puddle of slime. Shuichi and Yuki had won. As soon as Shuichi got off the platform, he ran towards Yuki and hugged him.

"We did it, Yuki!" he said "We beat Taki!"

Yuki hugged him back with as much force as possible. Shuichi was shocked by the sudden move, but just shrugged it off and kept hugging him. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about that white thing that saved him from losing. It looked like a bat but there was no such thing as a white bat in the world of the Creatures of the Night. The two started to continue on with their date and left Taki to do what he was told to do. He went back to the Fire Cave in nothing but bunny ears and a sign hanging off his neck saying 'I serve stupid'. Kitazawa was angry at Taki's failure and decided that it was better if he dealt with the matter himself without having to leave the Fire Cave.

Meanwhile, back at the amusement park, Yuki and Shuichi had done everything and just sat down at a table with the drinks Shuichi got; talking about random things. Well, more like Shuichi was talking about random things. Yuki just listened. But he never got tired of hearing Shuichi talk even though he'd never admit it.

"This was the best day of my life!" said Shuichi "I've never had this much fun in my entire life! Thank you for taking me here, Yuki."

"Whatever." said Yuki "I do have to admit it was amusing."

"We need to do this again sometime."

"Not unless your friends or family try to stop you."

"What are you talking about? They've seen how much of a caring guy you are. I'm sure they won't try to stop me from wanting to be with you."

Yuki just kept quiet and took a sip from his drink. The next thing Shuichi knew, Yuki spit out some of the drink and dropped the rest onto the ground. It looked like Yuki was getting sick. Shuichi rushed over beside him.

"Yuki? Are you ok?" he asked.

"STAY AWAY!" Yuki yelled. Shuichi was unsure what was wrong. Was something happened to him? "Sorry. I have to go do something." He ran past Shuichi and ran to the washrooms. Shuichi looked over at the drink and couldn't believe his eyes. It didn't take a genius to see what was wrong. Spilling out from the cup Yuki was drinking from was not the drink Shuichi bought for him. It was a red substance thicker than juice yet not as thick as ketchup; blood.

Yuki ran into the washroom and checked to see if there was anyone in. As soon as he knew the coast was clear, he ran to one of the sinks and ran some water. But instead of water, what came out was blood. Yuki tried turning the tap off but it felt like the handle was stuck. He walked backwards and tried to get away from the blood until he found himself trapped.

"This is what you get for defying me." said a familiar voice Yuki didn't want to hear. Kitazawa appeared in the mirror in front of him.

"What are you trying to do?" said Yuki in a soft weak voice; different from how he usually talks.

"You began charming the witch boy and in the end, it was you who became his instead of him becoming yours." said Kitazawa "And to top it off, you tried to protect him from Taki when he came to take the witch boy to me. So I'm going to do what I should've done sooner but was too nice to do. I'm going to reveal your secret. And the best way to do that is to bring as much blood into your senses as possible and release you to the world to see what the real Eiri Uesugi can do."

"Are you mad? Someone will get hurt!"

"Exactly."

"Yuki!" they heard Shuichi call. Kitazawa disappeared from the mirror as Shuichi ran into the washroom. He ran over to Yuki. "Are you ok?"

"Shu... ichi..."

"I know what's going on! I've read all about vampires out of precaution. You're losing your self control, right? From all the blood coming into your senses?"

"Shuichi... I... I need you to... to hit me in the head... as hard as you can..."

"What?" Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I need you... to knock me unconscious. If this continues... I don't know what I'll do... I may hurt someone... You need to do this... ... I don't care if... if it's with... AAGGHH... a pipe or... a bat or... your magic or... anything... I need you to do it... Do it... NOW!"

Shuichi hesitated. He knew he had to do this, but he didn't want to hurt Yuki. In the end, Shuichi summoned a bat and while clenching his eyes shut, he smacked Yuki as hard as he could on the head. Shuichi held on to Yuki, turned them both invisible, and took him away from the amusement park.

**Pinkshuchan: Well that was quite eventful. What do you think is gonna happen next? Read and Review everyone!**


	17. Love's Bond and the Devil's Plan B

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya, this is Pinkshuchan! In the last chapter, Shuichi and Yuki went on their date, but it turned out that Taki had plans to take Shuichi to Kitazawa for the plan. Yuki made sure that that wouldn't happen and almost got his secret revealed. What's his secret? What will Yuki do if anyone finds out; including Shuichi? Will Kitazawa get his way? This is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Love's Bond and the Devil's Plan B

From Yami Amusement to his house, Shuichi was exhausted from carrying an unconscious Yuki that distance. Yuki was very heavy to carry and even with magic, Shuichi wouldn't be able to hold him. It was a good thing his mother was at another witch's meeting and Maiko was hanging out with Ayaka. He couldn't bear answering questions about Yuki was unconscious and why Shuichi was carrying him all the way to the house. He didn't understand why Yuki really wanted him to knock him out to lose his self control. He could understand that being able to lose control of his body would be very scary, but Shuichi could tell there was something far worse than that. The question is what. From what Shuichi had read, when a vampire loses control of his or herself after having blood seeped into their senses, they go off to drink blood. Victims don't really get killed let alone hurt by vampires. A vampire just takes some of their blood away and then heals them before they notice anything. Someone dying from losing too much blood is very rare.

When Shuichi brought Yuki up to his bedroom and into his bed, he went to get a bowl of water and a hand towel to use for Yuki's head. With all the stuff he needed, he grabbed the towel, soaked it in the bowl, and dabbed Yuki's forehead. After seeing that it was enough, Shuichi placed the towel into the bowl, brushed Yuki's hair with his hand, and gave him a kiss on the forehead then on the lips.

"I'm so sorry Yuki." he said as soon as he pulled himself away; tears falling down his face "I hesitated. I couldn't help it! I was so scared. I didn't know if what you told me to do was right and I panicked. I really..."

Before he could say another word, he noticed Yuki waking up. Shuichi was so glad to see he was alright and helped Yuki sit up.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as he was sitting up. He then began to worry. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

"No." Shuichi assured him "You didn't. I hesitated but I managed to knock you out before you..."

Yuki pulled Shuichi close to him and laid his head onto Shuichi's shoulder. When Shuichi noticed that Yuki was shaking, he thought it was because he was cold. But then as he summoned a blanket, he felt the shoulder where Yuki's head was was wet. Yuki was crying. But why? Shuichi was scared yet worried at the same time. Was losing his self control really that bad?

"I'm glad." Yuki sobbed into Shuichi's shoulder "I was... so damn scared. I was... afraid I... might've hurt someone. I was afraid... that I might've... hurt you. I didn't want that to happen! I don't... I don't want to remember... the pain and... anguish I've been feeling most of my life. The reason... I don't go to school and... end up be... being a... ... I..."

Shuichi just shushed him and held him close to him. Now he was really curious on what Yuki was hiding from him. He knew it wasn't a good time to ask though and continued holding Yuki in his arms. Yuki wouldn't let go of his source of warmth and comfort at this moment. Kitazawa tried to have him become a monster. If Shuichi hadn't had made it when he did, he would've succeeded. It scared him to think of what would've happened if he had completely lost his self control in a place with so many people. He didn't even _want_ to think of it.

When he had finally let all of his fear and anguish out, he sat up and looked at Shuichi in the eyes. Amethyst eyes looked back with worry.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" he asked "Why are you so worried upon hurting someone by drinking a bit of their blood?"

Yuki looked away. "I can't tell you."

"Why not? Why can't you tell me what's wrong? Aren't we supposed to be lovers?"

Yuki looked back at Shuichi; his eyes widened in surprise. Shuichi didn't understand the look until he remembered what he had just said. "I... I mean... well... we have just gotten back from a date and... well... I feel like... we've moved up to that position. It's not like I'm trying to make our relationship go so fast... I just..."

"Shuichi."

Shuichi looked up at Yuki. Yuki took Shuichi's hand and held it with both hands. "I didn't say I'd never tell you. I will, but when I'm ready. I'm just... scared of what will happen when you find out. But I will tell you this. The _perfect_ vampire you see before you, the vampire that everyone looks up to and respects, is not really me. I'm worried if you find out, you'll..."

"I'll never!" Shuichi placed his other hand on Yuki's "I don't care what kind of vampire you are. I love you. No matter what kind of vampire you are, no matter what imperfections you have, you are still Yuki; the one I love more than anything in the whole world. Nothing's going to change that!"

Yuki pulled Shuichi close to him and they both kissed. But these kisses were not the kisses they usually gave each other. Usually when they kissed, they only smooched, but this time, they were actually kissing. French kissing. The kiss made their bodies burn with passion and love. It was something they have never felt when they had kissed before.

"Shuichi?" asked Yuki when he and Shuichi pulled away from their kiss "Have you ever heard of something called 'Love's Bond'?" Shuichi shook his head. "I've told about it from my parents before they became crucified and from my sister and brother-in-law as soon as they got married. It is something that stays in someone's heart when they have seen through their own eyes true love for them within another. A connection. I want to make that connection with you. There is a possibility that when you wake up the next night, I may no longer exist. That's why I want to create Love's Bond with you. So that you are no longer alone. So you know that I'm always here with you."

Shuichi did not understand what Yuki meant about 'no longer existing' but all he wanted was to create this Love's Bond with him. They began kissing again as Yuki pulled Shuichi down onto the bed under him. And so, they began creating their Love's Bond.

In the Fire Cave, Kitazawa was ready to set something on fire. He was so furious that everything wasn't going his way. A witch and a vampire falling in love with each other and creating Love's Bond made him sick. He would take matters into his own hands if he wasn't trapped in the Fire Cave. Because he is a Fiend of Hell, he is trapped in the Fire Cave unless a witch reads the spell to set them free or he find a body to control until he finds a witch to set the fiends free. That gave him an idea. It wouldn't work unless Yuki comes to the Fire Cave, but Kitazawa was sure that he was going to come. Yuki wasn't going to run from Kitazawa forever. He was sure of it.

And of course, he was right. After creating Love's Bond, Yuki put all his clothes back on and looked over at the sleeping Shuichi. Seeing him sleep like that, it made Yuki wonder if he was really an angel of darkness. A beautiful angel of darkness. He walked over to the bed, brushed Shuichi's bangs from his forehead, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry Shuichi." he whispered before he left and went to the Fire Cave where Kitazawa was waiting for him. When he made it, he saw Kitazawa sitting on a throne that was summoned. Taki stood beside him.

"I've been waiting for you, Eiri." he said as he got out of the throne "Have you finally decided to serve me again or have you come to see your final moments as a popular vampire?"

"Go ahead!" Yuki yelled "Tell them the truth! I don't care!"

"Do you not realize what will happen if the world out there finds out? You will become the most feared Creature of the Night in all of existance. There will be no one who will care for you. No one!"

"That's where you're wrong, Kitazawa! Even if my secret is out and everyone fears me, there will be one person that cares for me and that's Shuichi. I can see it in his eyes. He's stupid and naive, but I couldn't have asked for anyone else! And now I _know_ it's true because we have made Love's Bond. I can stand in front of you now without fear because of this. You won't be able make me your slave ever again."

Kitazawa smirked. "Are you sure about that? If you won't serve me willingly, I will have to use force." He spread out his spiked wings and flew right to Yuki. When they collided, Kitazawa disappeared. Taki watched as Yuki held onto his head and screamed. After that outburst, he regained his composure and chuckled. It wasn't any ordinary chuckle; it was Kitazawa's chuckle. He looked over at Taki.

"Aizawa." said Kitazawa's voice through Yuki's body "Tell our friends to get ready. I'm bringing that witch boy back with me." He began walking away. He began speaking to himself as we walked up the stairs. "Some Love's Bond, huh Eiri? It's not a match against me. Hell rules over all!" He began chuckling manically and headed out of the Fire Cave; to bring the witch boy and release the Fiends of Hell to rule all of the world of the Creatures of the Night.

**Pinkshuchan: Oh no! What will happen next? Is Shuichi going to fall for Kitazawa's trap? Will Yuki break free before it's too late? Read and Review!**


	18. Hell Breaks Loose

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya, this is Pinkshuchan! Kitazawa has taken over Yuki's body and is coming for Shuichi. What will happen? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

Hell Breaks Loose

Shuichi woke up the next night to find that Yuki wasn't in bed with him. He began to wonder if what happened last night really did happen. He got his answer when he found himself in pain just by sitting. It really did happen. He and Yuki had made Love's Bond. But where was Yuki? Was what he said true? Was he erased from existance? Shuichi refused to believe that happened. Yuki obviously left after they created Love's Bond and he's just off doing whatever vampires do on a Sunday. Maybe he was off hunting for blood. But he remembered Yuki's reaction when he accidentally drank the blood that ended up in his drink. Why would Yuki show a face like that let alone spit out the blood like he did? Wasn't blood the favourite drink for vampires? The more he spends time with Yuki, the more his curiousity got the better of him. He needed to find Yuki and talk to him about what he's hiding. The question was where was Yuki. There was only one person Shuichi can meet with who would be able to help him track him down.

At a giant cave enhabited by werewolves, Hiro was taking his Sunday doggy nap until his mother walked over to him on all her four legs like most werewolves do and nudged him with her head. Hiro growled at her; telling her that he didn't want to be disturbed. Hiro's mother barked at him and told him that there was someone at the entrance that wanted to see him.

"Alright, mother." he gave up and walked over to the entrance of the cave. He looked up to see Shuichi standing there; his face worried. "Shuichi? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hiro, I need your help." he plainly stated.

Shuichi explained everything to Hiro. At least everything except Love's Bond. He had a feeling that that would just make things sound awkward. After explaining everything, Hiro tried to get everything just said into his head.

"So, let me get this straight." he said as they ended up walking through the Skeleton Forest which was where Yuki's scent was leading them "Yuki is hiding something about himself that you _need_ to know, and you don't know where he is."

"Yes." said Shuichi "I don't know what he's hiding, but I know that it won't be moonlight and lightning. We need to find him fast."

"What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Shuichi repeated "Hiro, you're the one that said that he was hiding something before. It's not like I think he's trying to hurt me, but I'm worried. I'm worried that not telling me whatever he's trying to hide will hurt him. He may be in danger. The way he talked to me last night was like he was going to get killed or something. That's why I need to find him and get him to tell me his secret."

"Are you sure you just want to know his secret to make yourself better than anyone else?"

"I AM NOT KIDDING AROUND!"

At Shuichi's sudden outburst, magic burst from out of him and aimed everywhere. Luckily, Hiro dodged it and he was glad he did. Everything Shuichi's magic touched got destroyed. Good thing they were in a forest and not where innocent Creatures of the Night were. That was another reason why no one should ever mess with a witch. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming over towards them. When they looked, they saw Yuki walking over to them; unaware that he was possessed by no other than Kitazawa. Kitazawa was proud to see the power that came from Shuichi. No other witch is able to do anything like that.

"Something wrong?" Kitazawa asked in Yuki's voice. Shuichi ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" cried Shuichi "I was worried about all the things you said to me. I was scared that I would never see you again.

Hiro coughed to let Shuichi and 'Yuki' know of his presense. "I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, but if you guys have already found each other, can I please go back home and have my doggy nap?"

"Of course!" said Shuichi "And thanks again Hiro!" Hiro nodded before he walked away. Shuichi looked back at 'Yuki'. "What are you doing out here anyway? This is the Skeleton Forest. It's dangerous!"

"I had to go out here to check out the Fire Cave." said 'Yuki' "Everyone kept saying that it was dangerous because it lead to Hell, but I wanted to see it for myself. Was it really an evil place or was it misunderstood?"

"And?"

"It really was misunderstood. It wasn't evil at all. It was a place that was judged by its appearance. That's something in common with you."

"How so?"

"Both you and the Fire Cave are misunderstood. The Fire Cave because it is a wonderful place even though it looks evil and you because you are just as amazing if not more than any other witch in existance, but everyone doesn't believe that because you are male."

"Yeah! I see it!"

"Come with me and I will show you."

'Yuki' held out his hand for Shuichi. Shuichi hesitated at first; feeling like something was wrong. But then, he took 'Yuki's' hand and they walked to the Fire Cave. After all, this was Yuki telling him. There was no reason not to believe him. He never really knew why Creatures of the Night say that it was a dangerous place anyways. As soon as they made it to the Fire Cave and went inside, Shuichi began having a really bad feeling about what he was doing.

"Yuki? Are you sure this isn't dangerous?" he asked.

"I'm positive." said 'Yuki'. He took Shuichi over to the Pool of Death. "See there? This is the Pool of Death. This is where the souls of the dead go. Creature of the Night, human, they all go here."

Shuichi looked over at him. "Human?"

"Uh, I mean... Daywalker. They call themselves humans. Anyways, I saw that they share the same pain with you." He pulled Shuichi away from the Pool of Death and over to the pedestal where the Spellbook of Hellfire was. "You see the spell in the book? It will allow to to talk to them and they will respond. Go on! Read the spell!"

Shuichi tried backing away. "I don't know if I should."

'Yuki' grabbed his arm. "Don't worry. All it will do is to let the spirits in the Pool of Death tell you about their pain. Nothing else. I promise. I want you to see with your own eyes. Please."

The feeling wouldn't leave, but Shuichi didn't want to disappoint Yuki either, so he walked over to the pedestal and began reading the spell. Kitazawa smirked and felt accomplished until he felt something try to kick him out of Yuki's body. Eventually, Kitazawa ended up outside of the body and Yuki had gained control once again. When Yuki realized what was happening, he tried getting over to Shuichi and stop him from reading the whole spell. However, before he could do so, Taki grabbed onto him and make sure not only would he be able to move, he made sure Yuki wouldn't be able to make a sound. The thing that he didn't want to happen happened.

Shuichi had read the whole spell. At the last word, the Spellbook of Hellfire began glowing and began to levitate. It turned into a key, flew over to the door across from the Pool of Death, and with a beam of fire, the door was unlocked. It opened and out came millions of Fiends of Hell. They flew out from the door and out of the cave. Shuichi didn't know what was going on. Yuki told him that the spell was only supposed to let him talk to the spirits in the Pool of Death. And it looked far from it. From behind him, he heard Kitazawa chuckle.

"Well done, witch boy!" said Kitazawa "I knew you could do it. Now, because of you, my brothers and sisters will take over the world of the Creatures of the Night. We will burn everything in sight. The Creatures of the Night will be our servants. No longer will Fiends of Hell be treated like they're nothing. We will be the ones in control!"

Shuichi's eyes widened at the realization. "You mean..."

"Yes. You have begun the destruction of the world you called your home and turned it into a second hell."

"But Yuki said the spell was supposed to..."

"Don't you get it, you little witch brat? Your precious vampire has been serving me this whole time. He never spent time with you because he 'loved' you. He had only used you."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Really? Then why don't you ask him." They looked over at Yuki who was no longer restraint from Taki. "Eiri, tell the truth! Was it true that you only used him to bring him to me and read this spell?"

Yuki avoided any eye contact with Shuichi and Kitazawa. "Yes." he said softly. He heard Shuichi gasp and looked at him with painful eyes. "But it only started that way. I never wanted to hurt you."

He reached his hand to Shuichi, but Shuichi kept stepping back; never breaking his gaze at Yuki with heartbroken eyes, tears falling down his face. "You lied to me." he whispered "All this time, you've been using me. I thought you loved me. I thought... we shared something special."

"We do. Shuichi, listen to me. I..."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR SHIT AND LIES! I DON'T WANT TO BE FOOLED BY YOU AGAIN. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

"You don't?" asked Kitazawa in interest "Very well. I will make it happen. Not only will you no longer see his face again, you will no longer see your world!" He shot some kind of fireball at Shuichi that placed a barrier of blood red fire. When the fire disappeared, so did Shuichi. Yuki charged over at Kitazawa and knocked him over to a wall.

"What the hell did you do?" he yelled in fury "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SHUICHI?"

"I sent him to a place where he will be my personal slave for eternity."

"WHERE?"

Kitazawa pointed at the door the Fiends of Hell got out of. "Do you know where that door lead to? That's where I sent your little witch boy. He's still alive though. He wouldn't be any use to me if he's dead."

Yuki's eyes widened as he looked over at the door. "It's the door that leads to Hell."

"Correct." Kitazawa grabbed Yuki and threw him over to the other side. Vampire and Fiend of Hell began a battle that may depend on the life of the Creatures of the Night. However, Kitazawa became too powerful and defeated Yuki. Apparently the spell Shuichi read not only released the Fiends of Hell; it also made Kitazawa stronger. Yuki laid on the burning hot stone ground as Kitazawa walked over to him. "You cannot defeat me, Eiri." said Kitazawa "You won't be able to kill me with those deadly fangs of yours like last time. With my ultimate power, I shall turn you into the little pest you are so no one will be able to stop me and my complete world conquest. After taking over this world, the human world will be a snap." He shot another fireball at Yuki like he did at Shuichi and placed a barrier around him. However, this was different from Shuichi's. Yuki felt his whole body shrink and weaken before him. His power was disappearing before his own eyes.

"You won't get away with this, Kitazawa!" said Yuki; his voice weak and broken.

"Believe me, I will. The only way you will be able to turn back from that pathetic form is the same thing that curses you. Enjoy eternity in that form." And so, we flew out of the cave, ready to make the world of the Creatures of the Night his to command.

**Pinkshuchan: Quite the chapter. Where did Kitazawa take Shuichi? Will Yuki find him? Will Kitazawa take over the world of the Creatures of the Night? Read and Review!**


	19. The Truth Behind The Vampire

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! Lots of unexpected events happened last chapter, but there are even more. But yes, I made sure Shuichi was still alive. We can't have the story end just yet. Besides, we don't even know Yuki's secret yet. Some stories that are good have secrets that remain secret throughout the whole story because it lets the readers wonder what it is, but there are some readers that just get annoyed at that so this whole chapter will reveal Yuki's secret. Now, enough of my blubbering. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

The Truth Behind The Vampire

Kitazawa wasn't lying when he said that Shuichi was still alive. When the fireball hit him, it transported him to a tall dark tower deep within the depths of Hell. Shuichi tried anything he could to escape, but unfortunately in the tower, he was unable to use his magic and trying to climb down would make turning into a witch pancake or a roasted witch because of the flames that surround it. In other words, he was completely trapped; a prisoner for eternity. But what hurt the most was that Yuki was part of Kitazawa's evil plot to take over the world of the Creatures of the Night. His mother was right. No one would ever fall in love with a witch. It's always Use and Lose for them. The thought made him cry and he did what he always did after crying when no one's around; he began to sing. His voice echoed through the room. It was a nice looking room, but it still didn't change the fact that it was a tower in Hell. Little did Shuichi know that as he was busy with his singing, something flew in through the balcony and hid behind a vase, watching Shuichi. Sad eyes never stopped looking at him as he sat on the bed. As soon as he stopped singing, the vase fell down to the ground and broke.

Who's there?" he yelled. There was no response. Shuichi was curious yet terrified if there was someone else besides himself in the room so he stood up, noticed a loose bar on the front of the bed, pulled it off, and carefully walked over to where the vase was. He saw that whatever it was had already left its first hiding place. Then, he heard noises on a shelf. He walked over and started moving all the things that were blocking his view from finding whatever it was. Just as he moved the last thing away, something white flew past him and flew on top of the canape over the bed. Shuichi tried a different approach and tried walking to the other side of the bed as quietly as he could so his secret uninvited guest wouldn't suspect him coming. He got to the other side and gently climbed up to see something small, white, and fluffy there. He raised his arm and just as it realized what was going on, he swat the creature with the bar. The creature fell off the canape and onto a small table in the middle of the room. Shuichi jumped off and looked closely at the creature. It looked like a bat. A vampire bat. Scared that it was one of Kitazawa's minions, Shuichi raised the bat and was about to smack it until the vampire bat looked at him and called out to him in an all too familiar voice.

"Shuichi! Stop!" cried the bat "It's me!"

Shuichi looked into the bat's eyes and saw eyes he never thought he'd see again. "Yuki?" he asked. The bat nodded. They both lowered their guard. Just as it looked like no one was going to make a move, Shuichi raised his arm again and smacked Yuki right on the head as hard as he could.

"OW!" Yuki screamed "What the hell was that for?"

"You deserved that!" said Shuichi in a cold voice as he threw away the bar and walked back to the bed. Yuki flew over and landed onto the foot of the bed.

"You're still upset?"

"Of course I am!" Shuichi fell onto the bed and glared at Yuki "I trusted you Yuki and you used me! All this time, you never really cared for me. You were just serving a Fiend of Hell."

"Not the whole time. Just the beginning."

"And when was that? The day you saved me?"

"No. That was only my body going off doing things on its own."

"The Midnight Moon Ball?"

"I just happened to be around. It started the day I asked you out."

"And so you've been lying to me since then. You've been feeding me lies everyday! Was Love's Bond a lie? And all those things you said to my mother? What about your 'dark past' and your 'secrets'? Were they lies too?"

"None of those things are lies, Shuichi. The beginning was a lie but since the day you and I went out to lunch together, everything I've been saying was true."

"So you don't think I'm beautiful! You said the beginning was a lie. Did that mean you didn't think I was beautiful?"

"I didn't know the real you at the time. But you are beautiful. You are the most beautiful Creature of the Night I have ever seen. Far more beautiful than any witch could ever be. You're sweet and kind, you're not that bright but you look adorable when you don't know anything, and your voice... don't get me started on your voice. In fact, you are perfection. Far more perfect than I could ever be."

"What the hell do you mean? _You_ are perfect. Everyone looks at you and it's all 'Eiri Uesugi this' and 'Eiri Uesugi that' and 'Eiri Uesugi is the most perfect guy in the whole world'."

"That's because they do to me like they do to you. They judge us! They look at me and say I'm perfection, but if they found out the real me, they would treat me lower than a Fiend of Hell."

"Oh, and what is this 'Real you'? The bat? Sure, your vampire bat form isn't dark and scary and more cute and fluffy, but that's what would make you more perfect!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"YES IT IS! FACE IT YUKI! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DAMN PERFECT VAMPIRE!"

"EXCEPT THAT I'M A VAMPIRE THAT CAN'T DRINK BLOOD!"

Shuichi fell back from the sudden confession. Yuki broke down and began to cry. "That's right! I'm a vampire that can't drink blood. It doesn't sound dangerous but it is. Normally when a vampire drinks from their victim, they are able to clog the wound with saliva. However, when I try to drink, I stop the moment I begin and before I can heal the wound, blood gushes out from the body and my victim dies. I want blood, yet I loathe the taste. I yearn to drink it, yet I pull away the moment it touches my lips. And now because of it, I am to be forever a bat with the help of Kitazawa's powers. Is there not a single blood type I can drink? Will I forever cause bloodshed? I don't know what to do!"

Shuichi took in everything Yuki just said and lied down; trying to put himself to sleep. It was hard to believe if Yuki was telling the truth or not, but he knew it would be foolish to give in. He didn't even know if Yuki was still serving Kitazawa. Nonetheless, he remained silent and didn't give Yuki any attention. As soon as he knew Shuichi was asleep, Yuki flew over to the other end of the end and looked deeply into the sleeping witch's face. Tears fell from the closed eyes. Yuki leaned in and rubbed the tears off onto his fur then gave Shuichi a tiny kiss on the nose.

"I'm sorry Shuichi." he said as quiet as possible so that the witch didn't wake up "All I've done was hurt you. I know it will be hard, but I will do whatever it takes to get you to trust me again and to save you from this hellhole. Together with Love's Bond, we can defeat Kitazawa and save the other Creatures of the Night from the Fiends of Hell. I only ask for your forgiveness." And so, Yuki went to find himself a nice place to sleep where he could watch over Shuichi without worry.

**Pinkshuchan: Aww. Poor Yuki and Shuichi. Will Shuichi trust Yuki again? Will Yuki return into his hot vampire self? Will they be able to stop Kitazawa? Read and Review!**


	20. Soulmates

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Yes, Yuki's secret is that he can't drink blood. But think about it. We have Shuichi who is a witch boy, Hiro is a werewolf who acts more human than wolf, Fujisaki is a ghost who happens to be solid, and now Yuki who is a vampire who can't drink blood. They make quite a group, right? Just to warn you, this is going to be a very long chapter so get ready for a whole lot of reading. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Soulmates

Shuichi woke up after a nice sleep the next night; dispite the fact that it was in a tower in Hell. After his eyes adjusted so they could see properly, he looked around the room. There was not a single trace of white in sight. Maybe Yuki gave up and decided to leave him. A part of him was glad yet a part of him wanted Yuki's company. Why? After all, he only used him. He can't still love him. But then why? Giving up, he began to lie down to see something white hanging on the bar holding the canape. Curious, he got up and poked it; opening up to reveal Yuki waking up. A soft yawn escaped his mouth.

"Good morning." he said as soon as he saw Shuichi.

Shuichi began glaring at him and crossed his arms. "Exactly how long are you going to stay here?" he asked.

"Until you forgive me."

"Well then, make yourself at home because I'll _never_ forgive you." He walked over to the vanity to brush his hair; surprisingly happy that Yuki wasn't leaving him. Yuki flew over and sat on a cylinder box on the table.

"Shuichi. I know that nothing I say can make up for what I've done, but you have to forgive me. Kitazawa's already taken over the world of the Creatures of the Night with the Fiends of Hell. He already has possession of you. He no longer needs me to do anymore charming or anything like that. Why would I be here talking to you like this if I wasn't needed by Kitazawa anymore? If I was really serving Kitazawa, I would be out there in my vampire form instead of wasting time in this tower with you and trapped in my bat form because of a curse Kitazawa put on me."

Shuichi just remained silent. A part of him really wanted to believe Yuki, but yet he didn't want to get himself hurt again. He didn't want to be caught in lies. Silence flooded the room as neither left their spots. "Why _are_ you here then?" Shuichi asked; breaking the silence "It's just as you said, you would be back there if you served Kitazawa."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Shuichi. I'm not serving Kitazawa! I never really wanted to serve him in the first place. It was because he knew my secret of not being able to drink blood. But you gave me a reason to go against him. I'm not here to feed you lies. What would be the point?"

"You just want me to trust you so you could have your way with me. Another 'Love's Bond'."

"I can't even transform back into my vampire form. Besides, we've already made the bond."

"Oh, and next you're going to tell me that you're not here to drink my blood; trying to fool me that you can't 'drink blood' and that it's 'dangerous' if you do."

"It is. And that's the reason I keep skipping school. That's why Seguchi hasn't expelled me from the school. He knows that if I sense any kind of blood, I'll end up wanting to drink it and I kill people because of it. There's no way I can drink your blood if I can't drink blood at all."

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

"I'M NOT LYING TO YOU!"

"YOU ARE! YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE ALL THAT SHIT?"

"YES, BECAUSE I'M NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM!"

Suddenly, they heard wings flapping over to the tower. Yuki hid as Shuichi stayed put. A Fiend of Hell and definitely a minion of Kitazawa's flew in through the balcony. "Witch boy!" he said "Master Kitazawa sent me to take you back to the world of the Creatures of the Night and become his 'queen' in layman's terms."

"Why the hell would I want to be queen to that bastard?" said Shuichi "I'd rather stay here in Hell than become his queen!"

"You have no choice. Either you become his queen or die."

"Well then I know my answer. I'll die, thank you!"

The Fiend of Hell was starting to become furious. "Then I have no choice but to force you." He went over to Shuichi and began to force him out of the chair and over to the balcony. Shuichi tried to fight back and instead of heading to the balcony, they ended up on the bed; the Fiend of Hell on top of Shuichi. "I can't see why Master Kitazawa would see interest in an ugly male witch like you, even if you are the one who released the Fiends of Hell. Well, looks like I'm going to find out." He leaned toward Shuichi and began licking his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shuichi yelled "Let go of me! I don't want to be touched by a disguisting demon like you!"

"Yeah? Well too bad! Besides, you're powerless as long as you're here in this tower. I can do anything to you and you can't stop me."

The Fiend of Hell continued to try to have his way with Shuichi as the witch boy screamed. Yuki couldn't take listening to Shuichi's screams and flew to the rescue dispite his size.

"Hey! Pick on someone else!" said Yuki as he flew in front of the Fiend of Hell. The Fiend of Hell was shocked to see him.

"You!" he said "Didn't Master Kitazawa finish you off? You traitor!"

"Kitazawa might be a demon that is haunting me, but _I_ am a demon that haunting _him_. STRANGE, ISN'T IT?"

The next thing Yuki knew, he found himself thrown to the wall. The Fiend of Hell was still trying to hurt Shuichi. Yuki pulled away from the wall and began to pull on the demon's hair; pulling him away from Shuichi and .

"Looks like I'm going to have to deal with you first."

"Bring it on! I may be stuck as a bat, that doesn't mean I won't beat you up!"

Vampire bat and demon began fighting. They both fought as well as they could, but the Fiend of Hell was winning the battle. As the battle took place, Shuichi didn't understand why Yuki wasn't turning back into his vampire form. After all, it's not like he's really stuck as a bat. At first, he began to believe that the battle was only just a hoax to fool Shuichi and make him think that every lie he said was true, but then, as the battle continued on and Yuki began to get hurt, Shuichi was starting to think that the battle was real. The two kept fighting until Yuki was brought to the ground. The Fiend of Hell raised his foot and stepped on Yuki like he was a little bug. That was when Shuichi knew that it was real. He grabbed the bar he used before on Yuki and smacked the Fiend of Hell right on the head as hard as he could; making the Fiend of Hell unconscious. Shuichi grabbed some long loose rope he found and began tying the demon's arms, legs, and wings up. Then he dragged him over to the balcony and pushed him off; watching his body burn in the flames. Apparently even Fiends of Hell cannot survive hellfire. It wasn't long until Shuichi remembered about Yuki and ran back into the room. He found Yuki's tiny body on the floor where he was stepped and placed him onto the table. He didn't look so good. Blood oozed out staining his fur. Cuts and shoe marks covered his whole body. It made Shuichi feel guilty that he only just watched while Yuki was fighting to protect him. All this time, Yuki had been telling the truth. And now he was dead because Shuichi saw the truth too late. He was sure that Yuki was dead. There was no way Yuki's small body would be able to survive a Fiend of Hell. Shuichi picked up the little vampire bat and held him close to him. He could feel his tears falling down his cheeks. What he wouldn't give to hear Yuki's voice one last time.

"Shuichi." he heard Yuki's voice through his head "Please stop crying!"

"How can I?" cried Shuichi "You're dead! I'll never see you again!"

"Really, please stop crying Shuichi. You're making my fur all wet. Besides, who the hell said I was dead, idiot?"

Shuichi looked down to his hands and saw Yuki; alive. "Man! Sometimes it makes me glad I'm a vampire instead of stupid normal bat. There's no way a blow from that would kill me that easily."

A wide smile formed on Shuichi's face as he saw Yuki moving and breathing in his hands. He pulled Yuki close to him into a tight hug. "Oh Yuki! You're alive! You're really alive!"

"Can't... breathe!" said Yuki as he was squished in Shuichi's arms. Shuichi loosened his grip. Yuki tried to catch his breath. "Just because I survived being stepped on doesn't mean I would while being sufficated in your chest."

"I'm sorry, Yuki." said Shuichi "I'm just so glad you're alive. I don't know what I'd do if..."

"Wait! Who was it again who said they would never forgive me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea! I still don't forgive you for what you've done! But..." The rest was cut by sobs as tears welled up in his eyes. Yuki snuggled himself in Shuichi's hands and began kissing the palms.

"Shuichi, please! You need to stop crying. You need to be strong. After all, you may have the power to defeat Kitazawa and get everything back to normal. But you need to trust me."

Shuichi's sobs began to die down as he nodded. "I trust you, Yuki. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Good." Yuki flew off Shuichi's hands and back onto the table. "Now, we need to come up with a plan on how to get out of here. I can easily fly in and out of Hell as I please, but I highly doubt a 3.5'' bat is going to easily carry a 5'4'' witch to the door 10 miles away without ending up falling into the hellfire. I was lucky I was able to pick you up during the DDN competition for a short while, but in order to make it across that distance without falling would be to fly quickly. However, I seriously doubt that I'd be able to go that speed that distance while carrying you." He began to pace. "There has to be some way we can get across to the door that leads out. And by 'we', I mean especially you. ARGH! Nothing's coming to mind!" He lied down and began banging his head against the hard surface of the table. Everything remained silent as Yuki kept banging his head on the table.

"Yuki?" asked Shuichi.

Yuki looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I think Kitazawa's curse hasn't just made your physical appearance batty."

Yuki got what Shuichi was saying and was not amused. "Damn it, Shuichi! Now is not the time for jokes! And by the way, that was the worst joke I've ever heard."

"But I'm just wondering. Why can't we just break the curse Kitazawa put on you and get you back to your vampire form. You're able to carry me as that form."

"Two problems about that. One, I can't fly. I was able to reach high up in the sky that day we met because I became my bat form then transformed back to save you. And two, it's impossible to turn me back."

"Isn't there a way you can turn back?"

"There is, but..."

"Great! Then we just need to find the cure and..."

"... But I have to drink blood to return back."

"...Oh." Shuichi laid his head down and began hitting his head on the table. The vibration from Shuichi's head caused Yuki to lose balance.

"Shuichi! Stop!"

Shuichi looked up at him. "Sorry." He brought his head back up. "So the antidote is to drink blood. That sounds simple. Would you be able to just gulp it down and ignore the taste?"

"Nope. The moment it touchs my lips, I just want to pull away. And believe me, I've tried pretty much every blood type of every creature in existance. Daywalker, animal, witch, vampire, werewolf, goblin, monster, I've even tried to drink from a skeleton. A skeleton! They don't even have blood!"

"Well, surely you can't be the only vampire that's had this problem, right? Can you think of any vampire that was in your shoes before?"

"I'm not even wearing shoes."

"Don't be a smartass! You know what I mean."

"Well actually, there _was_ once a vampire who couldn't drink blood either. It seemed like any type of blood wouldn't be to his liking. That was until he met a siren who managed to capture his heart."

"But aren't sirens supposed to be extinct now?"

"The siren the vampire met was the last of them. Anyways, they met and as time went by, they fell in love. Especially for the fact that the vampire couldn't drink blood. But one day, blood came into his senses and she was the first person he saw."

"Let me guess. He bit her and killed her because he couldn't drink her blood."

"No, actually. He ended up drinking her blood. What's more, he loved the taste of her blood. So it was known that she became his soulmate; the only person who could lead their blood to him. However, it wasn't to last. Because he loved drinking her blood so much, he ended up drinking to much of it and it killed her. The last siren in existance and the one the vampire loved more than anything was dead. The vampire couldn't live without her and so he ended up commiting suicide."

Shuichi was crying. "That's such a sad story. And they loved each other so much!"

Yuki sighed. "Anyways, my point is that the only blood he was able to drink was rare. I'm not sure if it's just siren's blood or any type of very rare blood, but all I know is that it may be impossible to turn back. Anyways, instead of worrying about that, we should think about how we are going to get you out of here."

"I'm not sure if there is a way." said Shuichi "I can't use any of my magic here and the only way I know I can really fly is by..." A lightbulb lit above his head. "Wait! That's it!"

"What's it?" Yuki was curious.

"A broom!"

"Shuichi, now is not the time to think about cleaning."

"No, a broom. You know, a broom I can ride on and that can help me fly?"

"Only one problem. How can we get a broom?"

"Didn't you say you can easily fly in and out of Hell because you're in your bat form?"

"But I won't be able to carry it."

"No, but I know someone who can _and_ still be able to fly across. The only question is if either one of them have escaped Kitazawa's grasp." He picked Yuki up and carried him to the balcony. "Yuki, I need you to go back to the world of the Creatures of the Night and find Hiro, Maiko, and Fujisaki. Check to make sure if they're safe and away from Kitazawa. The fate of the Creatures of the Night depends on their safety. Now go! Hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" said Yuki as he got off Shuichi's hands "You don't need to tell me twice." He began to fly across the hellfire and into the door that lead back to the world of the Creatures of the Night.

Luckily for Shuichi and Yuki, Hiro, Maiko, and Fujisaki actually did escape Kitazawa and the Fiends of Hell and were currently finding a place where they would be safe with the help of Maiko's invisibility spell. Maiko took it off as soon as they found a small cave and the three rested.

"I think we may be safe." said Hiro.

"Yeah. This cave is far from the demons' eye of sight.: said Fujisaki "They won't be able to find us."

Maiko just remained silent. Hiro sensed it and walked over to her. "What's wrong, Maiko?"

"That Fiend of Hell said that Shuichi helped him gain that power." she said "There's no way my big brother would ever help that demon! Not in a million years!"

"I'm not so sure." said Fujisaki.

Hiro glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" he growled "You know as well as we do that Shuichi would never do anything like that!"

"I didn't say that Shuichi would do it on purpose. I said that he could've help them but he might have been tricked. Either way, the Fiends are released from their prison and we're running around like rats trying to get away from them."

"If Shuichi was tricked, I bet it was from that vampire." Hiro smashed his paw onto the wall. "I knew something stunk about him. That bastard! He was using Shuichi from the very beginning. If I had figured it out sooner, I would've prevented Shuichi from being with him so much."

"I highly doubt Shuichi would've believed you."

"How are you sure Eiri might have been a part of it?" asked Maiko "What if his situation was similar to Shuichi's? What if he was just tricked into it?"

"Though I don't want to admit it, Eiri Uesugi is smart." said Hiro "He wouldn't be as easy to fool as Shuichi."

"Still, that doesn't mean he wanted to serve the demons."

Just as the three were arguing, Yuki managed to find their location. He flew down and tried to get their attention. Unfortunately he did and ended up pounced by Hiro.

"Wait, stop!" Yuki yelled "It's me, Eiri Uesugi!"

Hiro smirked. "You've got guts to show yourself after what you've done." he said "Now I'm going to tear you linb from limb."

"Wait, Hiro!" said Maiko "Shouldn't we hear what he has to say. After all, how are we sure that he's guilty if we don't listen to him?"

Hiro growled as he moved away. Yuki tried to regain his composure. "Thank you." he said "We don't have a lot of time so I'm going to go straight to the point, so please remain silent until I've explained everything. I would be lying if I said I wasn't part of this plot from the beginning. In my defense, I was forced and there was no way for me to fight against it. I also know it would be a lame excuse to say that Shuichi made me change my mind on which side I was on. But right now, Shuichi's in danger and I can't do it alone. He's trapped in a tower deep within the depths of Hell and the only way he can get out is if he can fly. He can't use his magic or anything. He said that I needed to find you guys and get you to the door of Hell inside the Fire Cave with a broom."

"But if he can't use magic, how can he fly out with a broom?" asked Maiko.

"It's Shuichi. How does anyone know what goes on in his mind?" Everyone agreed on that point. "Now I don't expect you to trust me, but I need you to come with me. Please."

"Yeah right!" said Hiro "How do we know this isn't a trap made by the Fiends of Hell? How do we know that you're not leading us out of this cave only to become Kitazawa's slaves? He said that you and Shuichi helped him bring back all the Fiends of Hell. I don't see why we need to come along with you."

"You know what? Fine then! Let Shuichi stay trapped in Hell! Let Kitazawa take over the world! Let youselves die in this cave! I don't give a damn. Shuichi wants a broom? I'll help him get a broom and by myself. I don't care if I'm stuck as a bat. I'm going to get a broom over to him." With that said, Yuki flew away. Hiro was proud of himself.

"Well, that bastard won't be bothering us." he said. He then noticed Maiko looking really upset. "What's wrong now?"

"What if Eiri was right?" she asked "What if Shuichi really _is _in danger and he needs our help?"

Hiro was shocked. "You're not seriously falling for it, are you? He's one of Kitazawa's minions. If you follow him, you'll get captured."

"I DON'T CARE!" Tears fell down her face. "Shuichi is my big brother and he's in trouble. I'm not going to sit here feeling guilty because you're too stubborn to think that vampires are not trustworthy. Did you see his eyes? How much they were in pain at the thought of Shuichi? I'm going and that's that!" She ran out of the cave, got on the broom she brought with her, and flew away. Hiro sat down.

"I guess it's just you and me, huh Fujisaki?" he asked.

"Actually, I think you're on your own on this point." said Fujisaki "Eiri Uesugi happens to be the brother of my cousin's wife so I know him personally. And from all the times I've met him, I know that if he was telling the truth, he was telling the truth. So, I'm going to have to be with him and Maiko on this one." He walked out and looked back at Hiro. "As for you, Hiro? Just follow what your heart tells you too." Then, like Maiko, he flew away; leaving Hiro alone in the cave.

Maiko and Fujisaki managed to catch up with Yuki and flew to the Fire Cave. As soon as they made it, the three went down the steps and flew into the door. At first when they made it to Hell, both Maiko and Fujisaki were burning from the intense heat, but once they got used to it, they continued onward and over to the tower where Shuichi was waiting for them. Unfortunately, because Hell had a magical forcefield in it, Maiko was unable to continue flying the broom. Luckily though, she managed to fly all the way to the tower before the broom couldn't fly anymore. As soon as Shuichi saw them, he went over to them and hugged them. They then looked at the problem. Yuki and Fujisaki are able to fly back, but now Shuichi or Maiko.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Maiko.

"Maiko, can you give it over to me?" asked Shuichi. Maiko nodded and handed the broom to her older brother. Shuichi told the broom and started talking to the broom; begging it to help get him and Maiko across and out of Hell and giving it love. The others just looked at him like he was completely crazy. After all the begging and loving, Shuichi got on and motion Maiko to get on as well. She did so and to everyone's surprise, it started to fly. Shuichi was right when he said a broom could feel. After the shock, the four flew out of the tower, out of Hell, out of the Fire Cave, and to somewhere they would be safe for a while. After they found the spot, they got down and began to rest.

"We did it!" said Maiko.

"Yes." said Yuki "Unfortunately, Kitazawa still has power. As long as he's controlling the world of the Creatures of the Night, we're doomed."

"Not if we all fight together against him." said Shuichi.

"Yeah, but in case you've forgotten, there would be only the three of you fighting."

"You forgot to include yourself."

"I didn't forget. In case you've forgotten, I'm stuck as a bat. If I can't handle one Fiend of Hell by myself, I don't think I can handle a whole army."

"Not unless you drink the blood that will bring you back to your vampire state."

"But I can't..."

Before Yuki could say another word, Shuichi summoned a needle, a thimble, and a band-aid. First, he moved the thimble under his finger. Then he pricked his finger with the needle; letting the blood from the wound drip into the thimble. When he saw there was enough blood, he picked up the band-aid and wrapped it over the bleeding finger. Yuki was glad that he couldn't lose his self control in his bat form. Shuichi handed the blood filled thimble over to him.

"Would a witch boy's blood reach your standards?"

Yuki shook his head. "Shuichi, I can't."

"You want to go back to your vampire form, right?"

"Yeah, but there's a possibility that it might not be the blood I would be able to drink. If that's true, then that would mean you and I can't be together like this."

"I'm willing to make that risk."

Yuki sighed. "Suppose your blood is the one, I won't be able to control myself and I may kill you."

"If that means you won't have to be trapped as a weak defenseless bat the rest of your life, then I'll take it. I love you Yuki and I will die for you as many times as it takes for you."

"But you'll be risking your life. The only way I can drink your blood without killing you is if you end up having an endless amount of blood inside of you." That made Yuki remember something. He began digging into his fur and pulled out a black ring with a ruby in the middle. He handed it over to Shuichi.

"Oh Yuki!" said Shuichi " Aren't we going a little fast? I mean, didn't we just become lovers not that long ago?"

"It's not that type of ring." said Yuki "If there's a chance I end up drinking your blood in the thimble, put the ring on before I try to drink from you. If I don't drink it, keep it off."

Shuichi nodded; unsure of why Yuki wanted him to put it on. Yuki brought the thimble to his lips and began to drink. Suddenly, Yuki to grow bigger. Shuichi's blood was it! Shuichi took the ring and placed it on his finger. In a flash, Yuki was back to normal and without self control. He walked over to Shuichi and bit his neck. Maiko and Fujisaki were scared about what was happening but for some strange reason, Shuichi felt calm. Not only that, he didn't feel like he was getting weaker. It didn't even feel like he was getting blood drunk out of him. Why was that? Was it because of the ring? When Yuki was done, he pulled away.

"What was that?" Shuichi asked when he could speak again.

"The blood I made you wear is the Blood Ring." said Yuki "When a vampire has only one person they want to or in my case, have to drink from, the Blood Ring makes sure that the bearer wearing the ring regains blood as the vampire is drinking. In other words, you'll have an endless supply of blood within you. Not to mention that as soon as the ring goes on your finger, it can never come off. That's why I said not to put it on in case I couldn't drink your blood."

"In other words, I'm your true soulmate." Shuichi glomped him "Oh Yuki! I'm so happy we're meant to be!"

Yuki forced him off. "Now is not the time to be celebrating that. First, we need to take care of Kitazawa. That is, after we free the other Creatures of the Night. It's now or never!"

Shuichi, Maiko, and Fujisaki nodded. And so, they went off to a war that may determine the fate of the world.

**Pinkshuchan: Whew! I thought the chapter would never end. I would've made it shorter but there was so much stuff I wanted to put in this chapter so the next chapter would just be the battle against Kitazawa. Also, don't be surprised if it takes a while for the next chapter to be posted. I really want to make it as epic and amazing as possible. But will Shuichi, Yuki, and the others succeed? Or will Kitazawa officially be the ruler of the world of the Creatures of the Night? Read and Review!**


	21. Fate's Battle

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! This is the moment you've been waiting for. After lots of planning (and slacking) I finally finished the last chapter of Creatures of the Night aka the final battle. And just in time for Halloween too. But don't be sad. I'll be writing lots of stories so please check them out. Now without further adieu, I give you the final chapter of Creatures of the Night. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Fate's Battle

It took Shuichi, Yuki, and the others to reach where the Fiends of Hell were holding all of the Creatures of the Night. It looked heavily guarded. They needed to come up with a plan before going in and saving everyone.

"What do we do?" asked Shuichi.

"Well, we don't have a lot of things on us." said Yuki "We'll have to use what we've got."

"Which is?" asked Fujisaki.

"Yeah, Maiko and I are witches." said Shuichi "But what's that got to do with what Yuki said?"

"I did not mean witches, I mean which is. As in what do we have that would be good to use against the Fiends of Hell?"

"Well, Shuichi is right." said Yuki "We do have a bit of witchcraft. But then we also have my fangs. And I don't know what you can do Suguru."

"Well, I can turn myself invisible. I _am_ a ghost even though I'm completely solid. And I don't need magic to do it."

"Then I have a plan. First, we..." Before Yuki could continue, he was tackled on by someone. And prepare to be annoyed. It was Taki.

"Where the hell do you keep appearing from?" yelled Yuki "And why are you so strong dispite the fact that you are not even solid?"

"What part of 'slime monster' do you not understand?"asked Taki "I'm not solid. Therefore, I can go into cracks. Any type of crack at all." Shuichi began laughing at what Taki just said. Taki glared at him. "And what's so funny, witch boy?"

"You just said you go into any type of crack." Shuichi laughed.

Taki saw the meaning of what he just said. "I meant cracks from walls or floors or ceilings or anything like that, not the cracks you're thinking of. Anyways, you can't defeat me because I have the Fiends of Hell by my side. All I have to do is call them and you'll be where everyone else is." Taki sucked in as much air as he could, but before he could call the Fiends of Hell and tell them of the location of Shuichi, Yuki, and the others, he was attacked and turned into a puddle of slime. Shuichi was happy to see who it was.

"Hiro!"

Hiro was standing on top of Taki and began clawing and biting at the slime body, but Taki managed to move his body away from the werewolf and regenerated. Taki smirked at him.

"That wasn't a smart idea, werewolf." he said "By showing up, you've put yourself in danger. Wasn't the whole fact that you ran away because you were trying to keep yourself safe?"

"I guess you've forgotten, Slime Ball." said Hiro "I'm Shuichi's protector. As long as I'm here, I'm not going to let you hurt him. I may have been running before, but I'm not now!" He went head on against Taki, but the slime monster was too powerful for him. Especially since he still hadn't fully recovered from his wound the last time he went off against Taki. Before Taki could finish him off, Yuki came and kicked Taki away.

"Looks like you need a little help." said Yuki as he held a hand out for Hiro.

Hiro smirked. "Thanks." he said as he took the vampire's hand and stood back up. The two faced Taki.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked Taki "A vampire and a werewolf; two complete enemies, are fighting together side by side, all because of one weak ugly little witch boy?"

"Yeah! They are!"

Taki looked over at Shuichi who had summoned a pickle jar. "AND THAT'S WHY I LOVE THEM!" Using all of his magic, he pulled Taki into the jar and trapped him. And it worked considering he wasn't solid. After trapping him in the jar, Shuichi summoned a fridge and put him in. Yuki walked to the summoned fridge and put his hand on the handle.

"It's now time for you to cool down." he said as he closed the fridge door "And that takes care of that slimy situation." He noticed Shuichi glaring at him. "What?"

"That was a really bad joke." said Shuichi.

"Not as bad as your bat joke in the tower."

"Touche." Shuichi walked over to Hiro. "Hiro! You came!"

"Of course I did." said Hiro "I _am_ your protector."

"THEN WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE SOONER?" Shuichi began crying. "You're my best friend, damn it! When you didn't show up at the tower with the others, I thought you might've been captured or worse, you might've..."

Hiro held Shuichi close to him. "I'm sorry to worry you like that. It's just that when Eiri came to find us after we heard about what Kitazawa said about the two of you serving him, I knew you didn't help him on purpose, but I wasn't sure about him."

"I understand. When I found out from Kitazawa that Yuki was serving him at first, I couldn't trust him either. But dispite how cold I was towards him, he still cared about me and protected me when I was in danger even though he was trapped in his bat form."

"He doesn't look like he's trapped in bat form now."

"He was trapped in his bat form until he found blood to his taste. I'm his soulmate and he's mine. We were meant to be. And together, we'll stop Kitazawa. But we can't do it without you or anyone else. So will you help us?"

"What are you, a moron?" He gave Shuichi a noogie. "I'll fight thousands of demons to protect you. What do I have to do?"

"We need to release the other Creatures of the Night first." said Yuki "If we have the others released, we would have enough of us to take on Kitazawa and the rest of the Fiends of Hell."

"Ok." said Hiro "If any Fiends of Hell come our way while we try to save, I'll sniff them out. We'll be aware of any move they make!"

"Unless they find some way to plug your nose. But we'll think about that when we get to it."

The five began coming up with a plan to free the other Creatures of the Night. After many different possibilities, they finally got one. Fujisaki went in first and examined the Fiends of Hell while keeping himself invisible. Of course, because he was a solid ghost, his invisibility wouldn't last as long as other ghosts. Therefore, he ended up being seen and the Fiends of Hell began following him. Little did they know that it was actually part of the plan. While all the Fiends of Hell were chasing Fujisaki, Shuichi and the others got to the cells where the Creatures of the Night were held.

"What the hell are those two traitors doing here?" said a four armed monster as he pointed at Shuichi and Yuki.

"We're here to get you out." said Shuichi.

"Why should we trust you?" asked a furry pointy eared monster "For all we know, you could be leading us to our death."

"But we're not!" said Shuichi "We're on your side. We're going to stop Kitazawa!"

The rest of the Creatures of the Night wouldn't listen. Shuichi felt like he was ready to cry. He was never this hated. Even when he was treated badly for being a witch boy. Suddenly, Yuki walked past Shuichi and over to the other Creatures of the Night.

"Everyone, please." he said "Would you stop? Shuichi had nothing to do with this. It was his power that set the Fiends of Hell free, but not intentionally. He's innocent. If there's anyone that deserves being treated as the enemy, it's me. _I'm_ the one who was really serving Kitazawa. So, if anything, it should be me who deserves your hatred."

"NO!" Yuki looked over at Shuichi. "You don't deserve to be hated, Yuki. You just wanted to protect yourself. You wanted to feel like you belong. Well, you do. With or without Kitazawa's interference." He hugged Yuki and leaned his head on Yuki's shoulder. "I love you for who you are. After all, you are my soulmate. Right?"

Yuki held him close to him. "Don't be an idiot."

Everyone began aweing at the scene in front of them. They looked over at Shuichi and Yuki and saw the honesty and hurt inside them. It made feel a little bad about themselves. Shuichi walked in front of them.

"Everyone!" said Shuichi "We need your help. We're planning to take down Kitazawa but we can't do it alone. We'll need everyone here to fight. It's not just for us. It's for all of us. We have to fight! For our home!" Everyone cheered at Shuichi's speech. Everyone was freed and ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Kitazawa was sitting on a throne he summoned for himself. He was proud to call himself the ruler of the Fiends of Hell. They served him out of gratitude. After all, if it wasn't for him, they would still be trapped behind the door that led to Hell. He was enjoying himself on his throne until he heard battle cries. He looked over to see that all the Creatures of the Night had been released. And worst of all, they were led by Shuichi and Yuki. Kitazawa knew he had to stop them.

"Fiends of Hell! Attack!" he ordered. The Fiends of Hell followed Kitazawa's command and began attacking. Creatures of the Night and Fiends of Hell began fighting one another for the future of the world. To Kitazawa's fear, the Creatures of the Night were winning. He knew it was because they had gained the confidence and bravery to take the Fiends of Hell on. Suddenly, Shuichi and Yuki came flying over to Kitazawa; Shuichi on his broom and Yuki in his bat form. When they reached him, Shuichi put away the broom and Yuki turned back into his vampire form. Kitazawa was dumbfounded.

"Eiri?" said Kitazawa "That's impossible! You should've been stuck in your bat form. You couldn't turn back unless you drank blood. You're a vampire that can't drink blood. How?"

"Correction, Kitazawa." said Yuki "I'm a vampire that can only drink one blood; the blood of a witch boy. And now, I'm back to kick your ass."

"That's what you think!" Kitazawa tried to zap Yuki, but Shuichi jumped in front of him and created a barrier around them. It was then Shuichi's turn to zap Kitazawa, but Kitazawa managed to dodge it. Both the Fiend of Hell and the witch boy tried to get each other. But every attempt had been a failure. Then, both Shuichi and Kitazawa shot one powerful beam at the other and they intercepted. They were both evenly matched. Yuki knew that one of them was going to tire out eventually and he was scared that it would be Shuichi. After all, Kitazawa was already dead and now a Fiend of Hell. There was only one way he could think of that would help Shuichi win. It wouldn't be able to kill Kitazawa like last time, but it could possibly tire him out. Yuki walked over to Kitazawa and was about to bite him until.

"No! Yuki, don't!" Shuichi yelled from his position "You may get hit by my magic if you do this."

"I have no other choice, Shuichi." yelled Yuki "It may be the only way to stop Kitazawa and save the world of the Creatures of the Night. My fangs could tire him out if they can't destroy, but I know your magic can."

"Yuki! Please don't!" But Yuki didn't listen. Without another word, he bit into the skin which began to tire Kitazawa out; causing Shuichi's magic to hit him and Yuki. After the beam hit, when it disappeared, Kitazawa's body had evaporated and Yuki's body laid there on the ground. The Fiends of Hell saw Kitazawa's body disappear and they managed to escape. Shuichi ran over to Yuki and held him in his arms.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Shuichi cried; tears falling down his face "Please wake up! I don't want you to die! I need you! Yuki! Please! Please don't leave me!" The other Creatures of the Night watched as Shuichi cried for his beloved vampire to wake up, but there was nothing. Shuichi kept Yuki in his arms while Yuki's head was on his shoulder. It was possible that Yuki was dead.

Or maybe he wasn't.

The next thing Shuichi knew, he felt something sharp pierce into his skin. It didn't hurt too much. It just felt like a bite or something. It was then Shuichi realized. The bite was on the side Yuki's head was resting. He was alive! He was drinking some of Shuichi's blood to repair himself from the blast. Shuichi held him tightly and didn't ever want to let go.

The day after the battle, there was news about Fiends of Hell hidden all over the world of the Creatures of the Night. It was up to Shuichi to destroy them all. Luckily, he wasn't going to do it by himself. Yuki, Hiro, Fujisaki, and Maiko were also going to help. But the point was that the world of the Creatures of the Night was as scary and spooky as it was before and Shuichi, Yuki, and the other outcasts finally had a place where they belonged in the world. And that, my friends, is the story about the Creatures of the Night.

The End


End file.
